One night stand
by 01shane01
Summary: Glee Kink Meme - Quinn is a teacher, Rachel is a student
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: M**

**Prompt: **Teacher Quinn/Rachel has a rare one night stand with a woman who later finds out is her 18 year old student. Pretty please include: Both trying best at denying attraction after one night stand. Storyline not just all smut.

**AN:** **So I didn't upload this onto the prompt thing cos I couldn't be bothered but whatever. So yeah… If anyone has any prompts they see that they want me to fill, I will gladly do it… as long as it isn't anything to do with Bestiality or Incest.**

000

"Quinn, you need to get out of the house and relax." The brunette told her, handing the blonde woman a mug and taking a seat on her couch.

"I know S, but I just don't feel like it, you know? After everything, I just want to be at home and alone most of the time." She said with a shrug, sipping at her coffee.

"But you need to get back out there. You can't just avoid life and hope it will go away." Her best friend pushed. Quinn had gotten out of a relationship a few months ago which left her completely heartbroken. Ever since then, the young girl had become a complete recluse.

"What did you have in mind for me tonight?" Quinn asked, more curious than anything. She really couldn't be bothered to get dressed and make any kind of effort in her appearance.

"We should go to that club that just opened up in town. I have been dying to go there but no one will come with me." The Latina pouted. They sat in a quiet staring match for a few moments until the blonde relented and sighed, getting up and making her way to her bedroom to get dressed.

The club was packed. The two women pushed their way through the crowded dance floor to the bar to order themselves some drinks.

"How glad are you that I made you come?" Santana shouted to her friend, nudging her as she did. Quinn just shook her head and looked around the floor, taking in the kind of people that were around.

Towards the centre of the crowded floor, she saw what could only be described as a goddess dancing. Her eyes were closed as her body moved to the beat. Her hair was long and in loose curls that hung around her almost bare shoulders.

The blonde's heart sunk when another body moved in behind the dancing queen. The other girl's hands ran down the brunettes sides, down to her thighs as they started dancing in tune with one another.

"Oh has Quinnie found a pretty lady?" Santana mocked, looking for the object of the other woman's gaze, "wow she's hot! Go get her Q!"

"She's dancing with someone." Quinn shrugged, taking the shot that the Latina was offering her.

"So? Go show her that you're better than anyone else." The girl encouraged, smacking her ass to make her move.

The other girl leapt forwards, glaring at her best friend. "You suck." She muttered as she made her way towards the goddess.

The music changed to #1 Crush by Garbage as Quinn slid in front of the girl. The brunette, still with her eyes closed, wrapped her arms around the taller girls neck, pulling their bodies flush against one another as the beat pounded through the speakers. The blonde slid her leg between the other girl's, just to get closer. Quinn's hand moved down the girls back as the brunette threaded her fingers in Quinn's hair.

After a short while, Quinn noticed that the woman who was dancing with the goddess before had disappeared. She wasn't complaining about that though.

An undeniable wave of lust ran through her body as she felt the other woman pressing against her thigh. A small moan escaped the girl's lips that could have been taken as the rhythmic moan in the music. Quinn would have taken it as that if she hadn't felt the other girl's voice vibrate against her ear.

The blonde brushed her lips over the other girl's earlobe before whispering into her ear, "Lets get out of here."

The brunette nodded with a moan as she laced their fingers and allowed herself to be pulled out of the club. On their way out, Quinn caught a glimpse of her best friend sucking face with the blonde that had been dancing with her goddess previously.

Quinn let out a small moan as the shorter girl pushed her back against her bed, causing her to fall on to it. The lust in her goddess' brown eyes had turned them almost black. It sent a shiver through her spine and straight to her core.

No one had ever looked at Quinn with such an intense need for her.

Within seconds, both girls were free of their clothes. Moans were bouncing off of the walls as the brunette was playing Quinn's body perfectly, pinching and sucking her nipples as her hands played with the small bundle of nerves between her legs.

The blondes hand flew over her eyes at the woman on top of her dipped her fingers into her.

"Fuck! Please!" the woman cried.

"Please what?" the other woman smirked, sliding two fingers in up to her knuckles.

"Fuck… Please… Inside me… now!" She moaned.

Three fingers were quickly plunged in to the blonde, pumping at an impossible pace in and out of her. Within seconds she was flung off of the edge of her orgasm. She found soft lips on hers as she slowly came down from her high.

Fingers were gone from inside her, making her whimper at the loss of contact.

Before she knew what was happening, the goddess' mouth was licking up all of her juices, moaning in to her.

Quinn got the girls attention and motioned for her to straddle her while she was continuing her work on her. The blonde moaned as she slid her tongue through the other girl's folds. She ran her fingers through her slit, coating them in the surplus of juices before ramming them hard into the girl, indicating that she wanted filling too. The goddess took the hint with a loud moan before plunging three fingers into Quinn.

The girls both bucked their hips from pure pleasure and effort as they brought each other to their orgasms. They shook and moaned together before collapsing and drifting away to sleep where they were. The brunette was half on top of Quinn as she had attempted to get out of bed but her legs gave out before she could.

The blonde rolled over in bed, still half asleep. She hadn't expected to roll into a warm body next to her. She was suddenly very awake when she realised that her one night stand from the night before was still in her bed.

She gently shook the brunette to wake her. The girl rolled over and looked at Quinn. The blonde took in the way the light from her hallway hit the girls brown eyes and her hair, making the goddess glow.

"Good morning." The girl greeted groggily.

"Hey." Quinn replied softly, realising that she didn't actually know the girls name, realising even more awkwardly that she didn't want the nameless girl to leave.

"My name is Rachel. The goddess informed her, smiling softly as if she noticed Quinn's confusion.

"I'm Quinn. Look, I don't do this very often. Actually I never do this but my friend dragged me out and I saw you and you were so beautiful and,"

"Its fine," The girl cut off Quinn's ramblings, "I'll go." She got up to leave, wrapping the sheet around herself as she sat up and looked for her clothes.

"No, you can stay for some breakfast if you want." The blonde offered with a smile. The smaller girl looked back with a smile and a small nod.

Quinn got up and wrapped a robe around herself, handing a hoodie and some sweats to the brunette who smiled softly as she accepted the clothing. Quinn left the room to give the girl some privacy as she got dressed. She made her way towards the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. As she turned, Rachel entered the room.

The blonde stood for a moment, astonished at the beauty of the woman she saw before her. The brunette's hair was messed up and her make up was smeared. She wasn't dressed in anything but the clothes that Quinn had given her, yet to the taller woman, she was the definition of flawless.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn asked, snapping out of her daze and getting the cereal out of the cupboard.

"Sure." Rachel said with a shrug.

"How come you don't have a girlfriend? Unless you do and you cheated on her with me last night." The blonde finished, chuckling slightly.

"I don't have a girlfriend. I guess it's because I have my flaws just like anyone else. I can't seem to find anyone that's willing to put up with me. She laughed sadly, playing with her fingers as Quinn gave her a look of sympathy.

"Well if you have a flaw then I would love to know what that is, because I cant see how you would have any that aren't bearable." The brunette blushed at the girls kind words.

Breakfast was eaten in a comfortable silence. As Rachel was leaving however, Quinn was pleasantly surprised to find that the brunette wanted to give the taller girl her number.

Quinn accepted it happily and decided that she would wait a day or two before she called the girl. The last thing that she wanted to seem was desperate.

Work soon started up again for the young teacher. She sat at her desk and looked around her empty classroom, sighing before another long school year began.

Soon, the first period bell rang, sending swarms of students in to her previously peaceful classroom.

She looked over the class register as she gave the class a moment or two to calm down. She noticed a few names that she knew because she had taught them previously, as well as names that she didn't know.

Quinn got up from her chair and sat on the front of her desk, looking around at her students.

"Good morning class. I hope you all had a great summer!" she welcomed them enthusiastically. "For those of you who don't know me, I am Miss Fabray, and yes. The rumours are true. I am the best teacher in this school." She laughed along with her class.

She looked around and noticed the blonde haired girl that her goddess was dancing with a few nights prior. Quinn shrugged it off, knowing that it was probably a coincidence that that girl had tried to hook up with Rachel but the girl picked her instead.

Her heart sprang into her mouth when she noticed the girl next to her. She felt like she was going to be sick. Rachel was sat next to the blonde girl, looking directly at Quinn.

The teacher set her class some work to get on with before taking her seat back behind her desk, hiding from the brunettes gaze.

She dismissed the class early but wasn't surprised to see that Rachel had stayed behind. Quinn didn't have to look up to know this.

"You didn't call me." She observed.

"It's a good thing I didn't, isn't it. I don't think that a relationship with a student is very appropriate." The blonde said softly, finally looking up at Rachel.

"But,"

"But nothing Rachel. To begin with, I am more than eight years older than you as well as the fact that it's illegal for a teacher to date a student." Quinn sighed as Rachel moved closer to her desk.

"So you are telling me that you don't feel anything towards me?" The girl asked, her eyes full of sadness.

"Of course I do. You're an amazing girl and the time I spent with you the other day was amazing." The blonde said sincerely.

"Then what is the problem? We can keep our relationship a secret. Nobody has to know." The goddess took Quinn's hand in her own.

"I can't Rachel. I'm your teacher." She said, reminding herself more than anything else.

The bell rang and a fresh wave of kids entered the blondes classroom, making the brunette rush off to her own lesson.

000

Over the next few weeks, Quinn had tried to best to ignore Rachel and any attempt that she made to get the teachers attention. The teenager had taken to wearing increasingly revealing clothing until one day she was wearing an outfit that left almost nothing to the imagination.

The girl looked like she had come from the 'Baby one more time' video shoot, only her skirt was shorted. She walked in to Quinn's classroom, sending the blondes jaw to the floor.

Rachel got everyone's attention with the outfit she was wearing and she knew it. Her best friend, the other blonde who's name was Brittany, gave her a smack on the ass as she sat. Quinn's eyes went wide. Jealousy shot through her body. She didn't want anyone touching the girl. Subconsciously, Quinn had claimed the girl as her own.

The brunette saw her teacher's reaction and smirked, raising an eyebrow when her teacher looked her in the eye finally. Quinn coughed and started her lesson.

She gave the class a writing assignment task to complete during lesson. She wandered around the class to be sure that they were doing their work.

As she walked past Rachel, she noticed a little note on the edge of the girls desk. She picked it up discreetly, continuing her journey around the class.

She got back to her desk and opened the note carefully, glancing up at the goddess who was watching her, biting her lip. Quinn had to bite back a moan as she remembered the girl's lips at work on her that night after the club.

She looked down and read the note.

**I know you want this. You know I want you. Meet me in the janitor's closet next period. I just want to talk, Miss Fabray.**

Quinn swallowed hard. She looked back to the girl, whose attention was back on her work, and sighed.

000

Quinn waited at least fifteen minutes in to the next period before making her way to the janitor's closet. She entered it and immediately saw Rachel sat on an upturned mop bucket. Her head was resting on her hand while a pout graced her lips.

"What did you want to talk about?" the teacher asked, making the girl jump up. Quinn stood with her back against the door, trying to use some of the coldness to keep her with her senses and not let herself get caught up in whatever the girl might say.

"I know you like me. Why can't you just admit it so we can be together?" the brunette asked, taking a step towards the teacher.

"Rachel," she sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Finish high school, then we'll talk. You don't have very long left."

"But I don't want to wait until I finish high school for you, I want you now."

"I don't want to have to wait either Rach." She said quietly. The student was a little more than a breath away from her teacher by now, her eyes pleading with the blue ones she was met with.

"This is more than lust Quinn and we both know it." Rachel whispered, reaching out to put her hands on the girl's hips.

"Have you told anyone anything about what happened?" the teacher said thickly, trying to think through the haze of everything she was feeling having the girls body flush against her own. Rachel shook her head slowly.

"I'd never tell anyone anything." The girl breathed against her teacher's lips before capturing them in a slow kiss.

Quinn returned the kiss, deepening it when she slid her tongue in to the younger girl's mouth. The brunette moved slowly, kissing a trail of kisses down the woman's neck, sucking on her pulse point.

"I'm going to hell for this." The blonde moaned, threading her fingers through Rachel's hair.

The student lifted the woman's blouse which was tucked in to her pants, giving her teacher time to protest before she pulled back and undid them, allowing them to fall to the ground.

Rachel's hand slid in the front of Quinn's panties, brushing over her clit as she went further through the blondes wet slit. Both women moaned when Rachel pressed her fingers against the teachers opening.

Their lips joined in a hot, passionate kiss as the brunette slid three fingers in to her teacher. "Fuck Rachel!" she moaned out quietly.

"I've got you baby." The younger girl said, lifting one of Quinn's legs over her hip, thrusting harder and faster in to the woman.

The blonde bit down on Rachel's bare shoulder, making the girl cry out in pain but it didn't stop her. She bit down harder as she tried to stop herself moaning too loudly and giving themselves away to anyone who might have been passing the door.

"I'm gonna," was all that the blonde managed to moan out before her orgasm took over and her body shook between her goddess and the door.

Rachel supported the teacher until she had recovered from her orgasm and was able to stand on her own.

Quinn bent to pull up her pants, receiving a look from the brunette.

"You have class in ten minutes and what I want to do will take a lot longer than that." The blonde told her softly.

"So I'll skip it." She stepped in to the blonde.

"You skipped this period." Quinn deadpanned, making rachel blush. "Go to class." She kissed the pouting girl softly. "Then go home, have dinner with your parents and come round to my place tonight."

"So we? This? It's actually happening?" Rachel questioned, a smile creeping on to her face.

"I'm risking everything for you Rach." She said heavily. "Please just keep this between me and you." The teacher ran her fingers through the brunette's hair.

She kissed her goddess one last time before she left the janitors closet, making her way to a classroom full of kids that were already waiting for her.

**END**

**So this is my first prompt. **

**Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn paced around her apartment nervously. What was she thinking earlier? There was no way that a relationship with Rachel, her student, would ever work out. Someone will find out and she will get sent to prison and she won't ever be allowed to teach ever again

The blonde loved teaching. She loved reaching out to young people and knowing that she had had some kind of an impact on their life. She sighed and rubbed her head.

There was nothing else to do. She would have to tell Rachel that it just wasn't going to work out. She didn't want to go to prison for some girl.

There was a knock at the door. Quinn figured that it would be Rachel. She flattened her hair and went to open the door.

As the brunette was revealed, stood with flowers, Quinn remembered why she was risking it all. The goddess was amazing. Not just physically but in her mannerisms and her personality. In the small amount of time that Quinn had spent with the girl, she had seen this amazingness and just wanted to be around it more. It was addictive.

"I didn't know what your favourite flower was so I just got a bunch. They aren't the fanciest but, I don't know." She shrugged, holding the bouquet out for the blonde to take.

Quinn took them, "I don't think I have gotten flowers since I was in high school." She chuckled to herself and motioned for Rachel to come in. She went over to the open planned kitchen to get a vase for her flowers. As she sorted them out, Rachel took off her coat and put her bag down, blushing as she did.

"Sorry if its cheesy." She said, watching the woman.

"It's sweet." Quinn said softly. "I thought we could watch a movie and get to know each other a little better. I would take you out to a movie but that's obviously not an option until you graduate." The blonde said with a smile.

"I like the sound of that. What movie did you have in mind?" She leaned on the counter that Quinn was on the other side of.

"Well it depends if you want a horror, comedy or romantic movie." The teacher offered, taking the vase to put water in it before setting it on the side.

"I'm thinking horror. That way I can protect you when you get scared of the nasty killer." Rachel finished in a baby voice with a smirk.

Quinn looked at her with a raised eyebrow and leaned on the counter in front of the brunette, only leaving a small amount of room.

"We'll see who needs protecting when you are crying like a baby." The blonde husked, her tone of voice sending shivers through the other girls body. Quinn looked in the other girl's eyes then down to her lips and back before capturing them in a soft kiss. Rachel's hand came up to the side of her face and caressed the skin there.

They pulled apart a short while later and took a seat on the couch. Quinn had sat at one end with her back to the arm of the couch, her feet across the seat. Rachel looked at her, slightly confused as to where she thought she should sit. The blonde motioned for her goddess to sit between the back of the couch and her legs so that they were led together. The teacher wrapped her arm around her students shoulder as the movie started, kissing her head as she selected the 'play' option of the DVD.

They had chosen to watch the Strangers, a sneaky move by Quinn because it didn't scare her in the slightest. Rachel however, had her head buried in the blondes shoulder before the movie had even reached the half way point.

"Do you want me to turn it off baby?" Quinn asked softly, feeling the girl shaking. Her goddess nodded against her shoulder so she reached for the remote and turned the TV off. "What were you saying earlier about protecting me when I got scared?" She poked the other girl's side softly."

Rachel looked up at her and blushed. "I guess I overestimated how scary masks were." She said quietly.

"You're too cute." The teacher said, kissing the brunettes nose, making a large smiled spread across the girls face.

They sat there for a few moments, just enjoying being in each others company, listening to each others hearts beating.

"Do you want to play a game?" Quinn asked, trying to think of an interesting way to find out more about the girl.

"What kind of game are you thinking of?" Rachel said, raising her eyebrow at the older woman.

"It's a question game." She answered sternly, destroying her goddess' ideas, "We ask each other questions, no matter how personal they are, and the other person has to answer the questions totally truthfully."

Rachel nodded and began to think of a question to ask the woman that was holding her. "How long have you been a teacher for?"

"Almost four years. I started when I was twenty five and I have been doing it ever since. I just wanted to be able to make a difference." She said absently, running her fingers through the girls brown hair. "Do your parents know that you're gay?"

"I like to keep my options open, not labelling myself but I must say that lately it is predominantly females that have caught my eye. But no, they don know but I don't think that they would have a problem at all, seeing as both my parents are males, and gay." The goddess explained.

"That sounds like an interesting way to look at things." The blonde mused, getting up to go and get them a drink. Quinn got herself a glass of wine and she got Rachel a soda. "What's your question?" she asked as she sat across from the student on her couch, her legs crossed, facing her. Rachel mimicked her position and took a sip on her drink.

"Why did you decide to come to the Janitors closet today?" the girl asked, suddenly looking very small. She played with the drink in her hands as she refused to look at the teacher who was trying to read her expression.

"I was going to tell you to stop being stupid and that we have no future. But then when I got there and I saw you, I wanted to try. I wanted to at least see if there could be something." Quinn said softly, trying to reassure the girl. She cupped the brunette's cheek, making Rachel look at her.

"So it's not just sex or anything like that?" the girl laughed nervously.

"You said yourself that this is more than just lust Rach. I'm not the kind of person that does things like that. I can't just use people for sex. I honestly was going to call you back but when I found out that you were a student…" Quinn trailed off, causing the other girl to look back down at her hands. "I tried to ignore how I feel but I cant. I think that this, you and me could be the start of something absolutely amazing."

The blonde lifted Rachel's chin, once again making her look into Quinn's eyes. The teacher moved closer to her student, capturing the girl's lips in a soft yet passionate kiss, trying to portray everything that she failed at saying. She knew that although she was an English teacher, she wasn't great with words.

The pulled away from each other, slightly out of breath, looking in to each others eyes for a moment before diving straight back in for a more heated kiss. The blonde girl pushed Rachel backwards so that she was laying on top of her, her weight supported by her elbow. Rachel's legs were either side of the teacher's hips.

The younger girl let out a small moan as Quinn kissed slowly down the girl's neck, marking the other girl as she went. In that moment she didn't care.

She sucked on the girls pulse point as her hands roamed over the girls body. Before they could go any further, the sound of Quinn's phone ringing filled the air. The blonde pulled away and went to the other room to retrive her phone. She returned with it pressed to her ear.

"_You will never guess what I just did!" _her best friend said excitedly down the phone.

"S, I think I can guess what you were just doing. To be honest you just interrupted me from doing the exact same thing so if you don't mind," she said, trying to get her friend off of the phone.

"_Damn Q! Why did you even answer? Anyway, I will tell you all about it tomorrow at lunch. She's calling me for more." _ The lantana girl hung up, making Quinn chuckle.

"Sorry babe, that was my best friend. It surprises me sometimes how much of a guy she can be." The blonde moved back over to Rachel, wrapping her up in her arms. "You have school tomorrow." She sighed sadly.

"So do you." The goddess retorted.

"I know. But I don't have to go and learn anything." She argued.

"I guess I should go then." The brunette said sadly as she started to pout.

"Hey, don't pout. I will see you tomorrow." She got up, offering her hand to the smaller girl. She took it and stood.

"I know. Will I get any time with you alone tomorrow?" the girl asked, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck, pulling her in to a soft kiss.

"I will let you know in our lesson tomorrow." The blonde whispered with a small smile, her hands running down Rachel's body, stopping at the girl's ass. She squeezed it softly before leading the reluctant girl to the door. They shared a final kiss before they parted for the night.

000

The night seemed to last forever for Quinn. She knew it was so wrong but she wanted to see Rachel again so badly. She was happy when her alarm went off to tell her that it was acceptable to get up and get dressed. If she had her way, she would have not bothered sleeping. She would have gone straight to work after her goddess left her.

She arrived at the school, happy to see that Rachel's car was already in the parking lot. Both women were on the campus over an hour before school was due to start but Quinn actually was required to be there so early, Rachel wasn't.

The blonde walked in to her classroom to find a shiny red apple on her desk. She chuckled to herself as she picked it up and took a bite. Someone tapped her on her shoulder as the juices ran down her chin.

"Good morning Miss Fabray, I hope you are enjoying that apple." The brunette said with a soft smile, watching the juice drip.

"Its very good. Thank you Rachel." They looked at each other silently for a while. Neither felt any need to say anything.

Quinn bit her lip and started chewing on it, as if she were trying to stop herself saying something. The brunette noticed this and looked at her with a questioning look over her features.

"What is it?" She asked.

The blonde reached out for her goddess' hand, pulling their bodies together. "I missed you when you left last night." She admitted quietly. "I couldn't get to sleep because I was thinking about you too much."

Her words caused a smiled to spread from ear to ear on the brunettes face. Quinn placed her apple on the desk behind her and perched on the edge of it, Rachel stood between her legs.

"Yeah?" the teacher nodded. The brunette rested her forehead on her teacher's "I missed you too."

Quinn glanced quickly over the younger girls shoulder to check that no one was about outside before she cupped Rachel's cheek and kissed her. Her tongue brushed across the brunettes bottom lip, asking for access into her mouth. It was granted, so the blonde proceeded to explore her girlfriend's mouth, which she was still quite new to.

The student moaned quietly when her teacher bit her lip softly as they pulled apart.

"You have some marks on your neck." She observed, running her finger over the marks she had left on the smaller girl the night before.

"I will just tell people that I hooked up with a hottie last night." The brunette shrugged with a smirk.

Quinn looked at her silently for a moment, a small smile played on her lips. "It's Friday." She stated.

"Gotta get down?" Rachel laughed, inhaling the older woman one more time before stepping away and sitting at a near by desk.

"I was thinking that you should come to my place tonight, spend the night if you want to." The blonde offered, not wanting to look at the brunette in case she got turned down.

"I would love to." The goddess grinned. "But I have Glee club after school is done and then I have to have dinner with my parents but then I'm all yours."

Quinn smiled up at the girl before telling her that she had a few lessons left to plan so she had better let her get on with her work. The girl left with a pout, making sure to leave her girlfriend wanting a lot more than just a kiss.

000

Quinn sat next to her best friend at lunch while all the highschoolers shuffled about trying to get to the cafeteria to get their own food. The blonde was lucky that her best friend was also the school principal so her job never really seemed like work.

She taught because it was a passion of hers but at the same time she had a small amount of space to do whatever she wanted.

"So what did you call me for last night?" the teacher asked before taking a bite of her sandwich. "You interrupted something."

"You know the cheerleaders?" Santana started excitedly. Her friend nodded. "Well, the blonde one that's quite ditsy, Brittany."

Quinn looked at the Latina with her mouth open. "You hooked up with a student!" She whispered. She started to judge but her brown haired goddess walked past her, her and brushed against the blondes arm, reminding her that she wasn't really in a position to judge. "That's illegal San." She warned.

"The way I see it, I won't report it to the school board and no one is going to find out. It's solid. Plus, total freak in the sheets that girl is." The girl said with a predatory stare, directed at the young cheerleader who was walking with Quinn's goddess. "Who were you doing last night?" the principal asked, looking threateningly around the lunch room at anyone who might have been misbehaving.

Santana definitely ran the school well. She might have had some original methods of keeping people in order but the school was doing well.

"uh, well you see the girl next to the cheerleader, her best friend Rachel." She chanced a look at her best friend to see her reaction. It was the same as Quinn's. "Well, her. We hooked up at the club that night that you dragged me out and we just connected."

"Just make sure no one finds out okay Q. I mean, if someone reports it to me then I have to take the necessary action. Just like I'm prepared to take whatever would come to me if someone found out about Brit and I. Please just be careful. You're an amazing teacher." The girl said sincerely.

**New chapter… gonna make this in to a multific. So enjoy and keep reviewing. Next chap is the 'date' thing with q and Rach.**

**Im on holiday atm so updates wont be as fast as usual. But please review all the same.**

**(also sorry about getting Quinn's eye colour wrong last time. Honest mistake.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn was led on her bed, bored and waiting for Rachel to finish with school and with her family. She was selfish. She wanted the girl to come over after school and not leave her until Monday morning. But she knew that that wouldn't be an option. There would be too many lies that would need to be told and too many questions that would be asked.

She sighed as she checked her watch. It was just past six and the blonde was getting impatient. She checked her phone and sent a quick message to Rachel.

**Hurry up, I miss you.**

She threw her phone next to her and sighed, knowing that she probably wouldn't get a response.

About fifteen minutes later, the goddess was knocking at the door. Quinn jumped up off of her bed and charged to her door to let the girl in. As soon as the door was open, the brunette found herself being dragged inside and held in a tight hug.

"What's this for?" She laughed as she returned the hug, allowing the teacher to bury her neck deep into her shoulder.

"I just missed you all day." Quinn was a very affectionate person. She always liked to be able to touch or have the option of touching her other half. She always liked knowing that someone would hug her or be there for her to hug. It was just who she is. Santana couldn't understand it.

"Well how about you let me go and I will go and get us a drink and then we can spend more time doing things like hugging and other stuff like that." She said softly, prying herself from the blonde.

"How was Glee?" she asked, trying to care about the club. She had always been one to pick on the kids that were in the Glee club when she was in high school. She and Santana used to terrorise their school.

"It was okay I guess," the girl started as she moved into the kitchen. "Sandy had us audition again but there were only the twelve of us that showed up." She vented.

"Well maybe he just wants to keep you on your toes?" the blonde suggested, taking the coffee that Rachel had passed her. "A lot of teachers like to take that approach to keep you alert and not allow you to coast through the class."

"I would accept that if glee weren't an optional lesson." She sighed.

Quinn put her mug down and moved to the other side of her island to where Rachel was. She threaded their fingers together and looked at them before looking in to Rachel's eyes. "Don't let it bother you baby. You're amazing." She leaned in to kiss the girl softly, slowly moving her hands to the goddess' hips.

With their bodies together, the shorter girl wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck as she deepened the kiss. "How about you let me show you just how amazing I am." She rasped through the lust that was building inside her.

The smaller girl gasped when Quinn pushed her up against the island. "Or I could make you sing for me." The teacher whispered before hoisting the girl up on to the counter, her hands going up underneath the girl's shirt before ripping it off of her body.

The couple kissed frantically as they worked on relieving each other of their clothing. Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's bare waist, making the older woman groan as wetness was smeared across her stomach. She was amazed at how little it took to have Rachel this wet.

"Fuck." She whispered, running her fingers through the wet folds. The brunette rested her forehead against the teachers as her breathing hitched.

"Quinn, please." The younger girl complained. Quinn knew that she it probably wasn't a good idea to play with the girl so she thrust two fingers into her. Rachel moaned loudly into Quinn's ear as she tried to rock her hips against her lovers hand so she could get more relief.

As the blondes hand moved at a fairly fast pace, her mouth worked on Rachel's nipples, playing with them in her mouth, sucking and flicking them.

The brunette leaned back on her hands as she was leaping closer to her orgasm. Her moans grew louder with each thrust of the teachers fingers and the rhythm of her hips grew more erratic.

"Baby," She breathed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriends back and her legs around her waist.

Spurred on by Rachel's desperation and her movements, Quinn sped her fingers up, curling them with each stroke. It didn't take much before the brunettes fingers were digging in to the teachers back, her inner walls clenching around the woman's fingers. The singer cried out as her orgasm ripped through her body.

Quinn lifted the girl off of her work surface and into her bedroom.

0000

Quinn came out of her sleep and sat up in bed. She swung her legs out and onto the floor, leaving the warm sheets to go to the bathroom. As she returned to her bedroom, she scratched her head and stomach at the same time, yawning as she did.

She looked at the woman that was led in her bed. The woman was led on her front, barely covered by the sheets. Her hair was splayed over the pillows.

The blonde leaned against the doorframe, just looking at the girl. A small smile played on her lips and her heart swelled as she watched the young student sleep. There was something about Rachel that Quinn was simply addicted to. She knew that she wouldn't ever be able to get enough of the girl and she didn't care.

Sure, all logic in her told the teacher that this relationship was wrong but if you took away the student/teacher part then Quinn would dare you to point out a problem.

She felt herself slowly falling for the brunette and she didn't care.

The blonde woman climbed back in to bed, pulling the covers up and around herself and her girlfriend. She draped her arm over the brunette's bare back. This caused Rachel to stir. The young girl moved closer to Quinn, inhaling her scent before sighing softly.

"Good morning." The blonde whispered.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked as she ran a single finger over her teachers skin a random pattern.

Quinn looked over the girls shoulder to the clock on her nightstand. "10am." She brushed some lose hair out of Rachel's face.

"Why are we awake then? It's Saturday." The girl stated.

"I figured that since we never get to spend a lot of time together that we could spend the time that we do have today awake rather than asleep." The teacher answered with a shrug. "Even if we just lay in bed all day, at least we will be talking and getting to know each other or just appreciating each others company."

"You're right." Rachel rested her head against Quinn's chest, listening to her heart beating. Rachel knew that she would be perfectly happy falling asleep to the sound of Quinn's heart beat for quite a while.

The couple spent half of the day in bed together, a good portion of their time in the shower, and the rest of their day on the couch.

Quinn found that although she was more than five years older than the other girl, she liked having the girls arms around her, being held by her. The blonde had assumed that it would be her that would do all the holding since she was older and Rachel was still kind of a kid. She did most of it, and she wasn't going to argue about that because as much as she liked being held by Rachel, she also enjoyed holding the smaller girl.

"I don't want to go home." Rachel whispered into their comfortable silence before kissing the teachers head. It was slowly nearing the time that both women had agreed to end their time together so that Rachel could go home and have dinner with her parents since they had requested her presence.

"I don't want you to go home." Quinn said just as softly. She wanted to ask the girl to stay longer but she knew she couldn't.

"My dads have probably got some blind date for me." She sighed. Her parents did that from time to time because Rachel never dated and they didn't know about her one night stands.

"Now I really don't want you to go home." The woman pouted, subconsciously tightening her grip on the singer. One of the blondes worst traits. She got jealous far too easily. It wasn't the kind of jealousy that would lead the blonde to tell Rachel what she could and couldn't do. She wouldn't ever get angry but she would get a little bit more possessive. Some would say it was a bad thing, others would argue that it was a good thing.

"Are you jealous?" Rachel asked as the teachers grip continued to tighten.

"A little." She said quietly. "I don't like the idea of anyone else being with you or even thinking that they have a chance with you."

"I don't know if it is a blind date for sure baby," The brunette started playing with Quinn's hair, "but no one else has a chance with me. I'm all yours." She said before she captured the blonde's lips in a soft kiss.

"I know. I'll just sit here and sulk if it is a blind date though." Quinn said, pouting at her diva.

Rachel thought that the blonde was ridiculously cute. She made a note to try and make the woman jealous as much as possible. She wanted to know how far Quinn's jealousy would take her. The singer knew that it could be a dangerous game to play.

0000

Rachel got home to find her fathers fussing over the house and the way it looked. They heard her come in and immediately they called out to her.

"Darling, go and get dressed for dinner. We have a guest joining us tonight." Tommy, a tall well built man said. His hair was dark and short. It was obvious he cared about his appearance and his body though because he was wearing a tight fitting shirt that made sure you could see every detail.

Rachel rolled her eyes and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. She sat on her cold bed and sighed. She missed Quinn already.

She pulled out her phone, rubbing her forehead in frustration at her fathers. She wouldn't have minded a blind date usually, even though she never really liked any of the guys her fathers picked out. But this time she did mind. She felt like she was wronging Quinn. Not cheating but it just didn't feel right to her to be on a 'date' with someone else.

Before she could text her blonde, a knock came from her door. She called for her father to come in. She wasn't surprised to see Jason, her other father. Jason was a complete opposite to his husband. He was at least a foot smaller and seemed weedy. His hair was black and balding. Thick rimmed glasses sat on his nose, feeding his habit of always nudging them further up his nose.

"I think you might like this one Rach," he started as he crossed the room, taking a seat next to his daughter. "He is the captain of the football team. Your dad and his dad work together and apparently he hasn't seen anyone in a while either." The brunette sighed.

"Dad I don't like these blind dates. They're embarrassing." She said plainly. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but she needed to tell him the truth.

"Your daddy and I just want to see you happy. You've not had a boyfriend in a long time." Her took Rachel's hand and looked at her.

"I know you do dad," Rachel rested her head on her fathers shoulder. "but what if its not a _boy_friend that I'm interested in?" she asked quietly, biting her lip as she waited for an answer.

"Are you implying, baby girl, that you are a lesbian?" the man pushed his glasses back on his face with his free hand.

"I'm just saying that lately it's not been boys that I have been interested in. It's been girls." She admitted, lying a little with the word 'lately'.

The man stood up, light sparked in his dark brown eyes. "This is why you haven't picked any of our suitors! We got the wrong sex! Tommy!" he ran out of the room. Rachel sat laughing at him for a moment before continuing what she was going to do earlier. She picked up her phone to text Quinn.

**Blind date as suspected. On plus side just came out 2 my dad. Can I c u 2moro? I miss u already. Ox**

As Rachel dropped her phone and dropped her clothes to the floor, she got a reply.

**Consider me officially sulking. Well done baby! I'm proud. You can see me tomorrow. I have a few things to do in the morning but then from 2pm onwards, I'm yours. Xo.**

Rachel smiled to herself and finished getting dressed. The thought of spending the afternoon with her blonde haired beauty would be what would get her through this dinner.

0000

**Hey Guys.**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I had the BIGGEST block on writing smut so I just couldn't force myself to finish it. But yeah… I planned a lot more smut in this chapter but I figured Id give you guys a chapter then replay you at another date :)**

**Review please and thank you. I will get on to requested prompts in the next week or so.**


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend was soon over and Quinn was once again sat at the front of her class, waiting for everyone to arrive. There were a collection of kids already there. A couple of them were just sat on their own, reflecting quietly as they waited for the day to start. The few jocks that were there were sat on tables, throwing their respective balls in the air and laughing with their jock friends.

Quinn eyed one of the jocks up. He was sat on a desk, brown hair, big and clumsy limbed and kind of oafish. This was the first year that the blonde had to teach the captain of the football team. She didn't like the boy, not because he had done anything wrong, but he had been Rachel's blind date on Saturday and it didn't sit right with her.

The brunette walked in and all of the jocks cheered and whistled at her. Rachel's eyes connected with her teachers in an apologetic look before turning her attention to the guys.

"Calm down boys, hey Finn." She batted her eyelids at the boy like the flirt that she apparently was.

Quinn watched the exchange and how the oaf wasn't shy in letting his eyes rake up the girl's body, stopping momentarily at her breasts then finally to her eyes. The blonde rolled her eyes as she watched her girlfriend touch his arm and laugh at his stupid jokes.

"Alright class, take your seats. I want you to get out the assignment I set you for the weekend." She looked briefly around the classroom and saw that Rachel's eyes were wide. The blonde sneakily knew that the brunette couldn't have possibly have had time to do her work with all the time that they had spent together at the weekend.

A couple of people in the class wore almost the same expression as the goddess so Quinn decided to throw them a bone. She told the people that handed their work in that that was great but those who didn't manage to get it to her had to have it in the next day.

"But I have a game tonight!" The oaf protested.

"I don't care. If you had done it over the weekend, you wouldn't have this problem would you Mr Hudson?" she told him with a little bit more attitude than she wanted. She was jealous and Rachel picked up on this. The smirk on her lips told her that the brunette knew that she was making the woman jealous.

The class consisted of subtle looks between Quinn and Rachel. The blonde hated that their relationship had to be kept a secret but at the same time she would hate it even more if she wasn't allowed to teach again. She looked down at the work she had to grade. She let out a sigh of frustration.

Surely there was some loophole that the couple could find, making everything okay. She wondered whether or not she could get the brunette taken out of her class and since she is eighteen then everything would be okay, right?

The bell rang, shaking the teacher out of her thoughts. She dismissed the class with a reminder of the homework. Her goddess was the last one to leave the room as always, making sure to stop at the teacher's desk.

"You shouldn't try and make me jealous Rach." The blonde said, never looking up from the papers as her glasses sat perched on the end of her nose.

"Who said that I was trying to make you jealous?" The goddess asked in a low and seductive tone as she quirked an eyebrow, leaning on the desk directly in front of the woman.

"Just in case you were trying to make me jealous," Quinn lowered her pen and looked up at her student over the top of her reading glasses. "It wont end well and the odds are that I would end up blowing our cover." She said softly but there was an edge of caution in her voice. Sure, she was willing to play Rachel's game if that's what she wanted, but there was no way that she would take the blame for the outcome.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ms Fabray." The student said with a smirk, walking out of the classroom and into the sea of people moving to their next lessons as the next class of the blondes morning started filtering in.

0000

As the weeks rolled by, the couple got closer and closer. It was getting close to Christmas and both Quinn and Rachel were excited for the holiday.

It was the last week before term ended. Santana was sat in front of Quinn's desk, her feet up on another of the desks while Quinn mirrored the head teachers position on her own desk. The blonde had tuned out of the Latinas babbling about what she and her blonde cheerleader were going to get up to in the holiday and what they had already been up to during school time. The Latina was babbling in detail about where they had done it, what positions they had tried and also their late night rendezvous at her apartment. Quinn was being told about all of the kinky things that the blonde was in to and didn't mind trying.

Quinn however, was thinking about the brunette that had been trespassing in her mind for a long time. She thought about the way her goddess' hair fell around her shoulders and felt so silky between her fingers. She thought about the girls deep, piercing eyes and her full, soft lips. She thought about the soft skin on the girl's neck and the way the girl's breath hitched when she made any kind of contact on that perfect spot on her neck.

As Santana paused for breath, the young teacher's attention was distracted by someone's voice coming from the hallway and then a body in her doorway.

"Where do you want me and oh." The brunette stopped dead in her tracks and the colour drained from her face when her eyes landed on her principal. "I uh, was erm," the girl stuttered, stumbling over her words as her face turned bright pink.

"Come here Rach." The blonde said softly, holding her hand out to the smaller girl. Quinn's goddess walked towards her nervously. She took the hand that was being offered to her. Rachel was surprised to feel a sharp tug to her arm, causing her to stumble on to Quinn's lap. "Relax." The blonde whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

The young student looked nervously at her principal as Quinn placed a soft kiss on her cheek. The brunette only started to relax when the Latina smiled.

"You've got it bad Q." she smirked with a wink. Quinn's only response was to hold the brunette closer to her while her best friend smiled in approval. They sat quietly for a few moments, Rachel wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, looking into her eyes as they shared a moment.

Eventually, it was time to head back out of the bubble the three women had created and start their day. Quinn excused herself to the bathroom, leaving her girlfriend and her best friend to go their separate ways. Since Rachel had a lesson first period with Quinn, she took her seat in the classroom. The Latina was on her way out of the door but stopped, turning back to the brunette to address her.

"Hey," Santana got the girls eye contact. The woman wasn't being the students head teacher, she was being her girlfriends best friend, "You make Q happy and honestly its been a long time since I have seen her smile the say she does when she talks about you or today when she saw you. I don't know if she told you about her last relationship or not," the Latina moved back into the classroom to perch on the desk to the side of the student. "She put everything into it and the other girl just took everything. Used my girl for her money, a place to stay and for someone to screw. When that bitch left her, Q was a mess. She really was. It took her months to be even close to okay and even then something was missing."

"What are you trying to say Ms Lopez?" Rachel asked cautiously. She was intrigued at the woman's past but she didn't want to hear it from her best friend. She wanted to hear it from her girlfriend, when the blonde was ready to tell her.

"She's falling again and I don't want her to get hurt. I know you're young but you are old enough to have some idea about what you want from your life. So what I am trying to say Rachel is that if you are in this, then great. But I warn you now, if you aren't serious about this relationship then get out of it right now because if you hurt her then I will make your life hell. I will make it so that you will find it ridiculously hard to pass any test or any class and I _will_ protect all of the teachers from any claims that your parents might make against any of them." The principal ended with a smile.

"I don't plan on hurting her Santana, can I call you Santana?" the principal nodded. They weren't on student/teacher grounds at the moment. "Your best friend means the world to me. She is my world and I want her in my life as long as she will let me be in her life. I might be young and some people might say that I don't know what I want, but I can assure you, Quinn is something that I want in every single way that is possible. I know that I need to earn your trust your friend's heart but I promise you that she is safe with me." Rachel told firmly.

At that moment, Quinn walked back in to her classroom. "Don't you have a class to teach?" she laughed, walking over to her goddess to sneak one last kiss before the day began and the halls started bustling with students.

0000

The couple were led in bed, breathing hard as they came down from another high. It had been a few days since the couple had spent any time alone together. Quinn had been too busy for most of the week with marking all of her work before the holiday that the couple couldn't even sneak moments in the janitor's closet.

So naturally, this built up tension in an incredibly hormonal eighteen year old and Quinn was ready to go at the drop of a hat. She wouldn't ever refuse the brunette anything.

"You're so hot when you do that baby." Quinn husked into the brunettes ear.

"But it's messy and embarrassing." She panted, covering her face with her arm as she refused to look at the blonde.

"It's messy but it's so damn sexy." The teacher wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulder as the young student rested her shoulder in the other woman's neck. "There's no shame in squirting Rach." She told her softly.

"It's never happened to me before." The brunette admitted quietly. "Are you sure its normal?"

"Of course. Actually, I am quite proud that I got that kind of reaction out of you." She placed a soft kiss on the young girls head. "Go and get a shower and I will change the sheets, since you got them all wet."

0000

By the time Rachel had gotten out of the shower, the sheets were changed and there was no sign of the older woman anywhere. She figured that Quinn was elsewhere in the apartment but she didn't know what she would be up to.

She ventured out of the bedroom and into the main part of the apartment that tripled as the kitchen, dining room and the living room. In the dining part of the large room, the lights were dim and there were two candles on the table, each were lit with two places set on either side of it.

Rachel looked over to the kitchen, fussing over something in the oven, wearing nothing. The brunette cleared her throat and got Quinn's attention.

The blonde looked over at where the noise came from. She saw her girlfriend stood in her old McKinley High hoodie and her matching sweat pants. The girls hair was still damp, her skin glowing slightly in the flickering candlelight.

"You went to McKinley?" Rachel asked softly, tipping her head to the side.

A smile broke out over the teachers features. "Yeah I did. I was head Cheerio way back when. You look good in my clothes." Quinn made her way over to her girlfriend, pulling her body close to hers. "I kinda like you wearing my clothes." She husked before planting a soft yet passionate kiss on the brunettes lips that took both of their breath away.

"They smell like you. You're my favourite smell." Rachel admitted, inhaling the girls scent.

"I'm going to shower. Get comfortable and by the time I am done, we can have dinner which is in the oven. I have something I need to talk to you about." The teacher kissed her girlfriend one more time before wandering down the hallway, knowing that her hips swayed perfectly. She smirked knowing that she had her goddess' eyes on her until she closed her bedroom door.

0000

The couple ate dinner in a comfortable silence. Quinn was the first one to break the silence.

"Rach, I need to tell you something and I don't know how to say it or how you will react or even if you will still want this relationship when I tell you." The girl rambled, refusing to look at Rachel but rather poking at her chicken.

"Quinn," she reached out to the woman and cupped the blonde's cheek, "you can tell me anything and I will still want this relationship." They caught each others eyes, sharing a look that was full of love and emotion. Quinn was trying to read something in Rachel's eyes but she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Okay so here goes." She took a deep breath, releasing it slowly, "I, uh… You are amazing and well I mean, you." Quinn stopped and hung her head, sighing. She was frustrated at herself for not being able to say what she wanted to say. She was annoyed that she couldn't put her words together.

Rachel joined their lips softly, instantly relaxing the blonde. She joined their fingers as she moved from her chair, onto her teachers lap. Quinn wrapped her arms around her goddess as she deepened the kiss slightly.

"Babe, just say what you need to say." She connected their eyes.

"I love you." Quinn breathed.

"What?" the brunette whispered.

"I uh," she blushed, "I love you?" Quinn was suddenly unsure of how the goddess was going to respond.

Before the girl had a chance to respond, her phone rang. She had to answer it because if she didn't, whoever it was would worry because she always answered her phone and it was too early for the singer to be asleep.

She sighed as she answered, "Hello? Daddy, no I don't know if I will be home tonight or not." She looked at the blonde as if she wanted to know if she could stay over with her for the night. The blonde nodded, tapping her thigh, indicating that Rachel was to let her get up. "You know what daddy, I won't be home tonight but I will be home in time for dinner tomorrow night after Glee." She started pacing the living room as Quinn started clearing the table. She blew out the candles and turned off the lights, disappearing into her bedroom. "Look daddy, I have to go but I will call you when I get to school tomorrow. Okay, love you bye."

The brunette took a deep breath before looking around the apartment, finding that her girlfriend wasn't anywhere to be seen. She smiled briefly to herself when recalled the moment earlier. _'She loves me.'_

Quinn sat on the edge of her bed, listening closely for the sound of the apartment door opening and closing, telling her that the brunette was running away from the bombshell she dropped on them.

However she was pleasantly surprised when it was her bedroom door that opened and closed, allowing her brown haired goddess into her room.

"You love me?" she asked, more as a statement than anything else as she leaned against the door.

Quinn nodded, "I can't help it. I think that you are the most beautiful and amazing woman I have ever met. You make me feel things that I haven't ever felt before and you make me happy. My heart skips about in my chest whenever we are close and I lose my breath whenever you look at me. Whenever we are apart, my heart aches," she stood up and took a step towards the brunette, reaching out to take her hands, "I know that we haven't been together that long. What's it been, three or four months? But I know that I love you. I shouldn't because you're my student, but I do. I can't help it and I don't want to help it. I don't want to stop." The blonde held eye contact with her student.

Rachel licked her bottom lip and smiled. "I don't know what love is supposed to feel like but I'm going to go ahead and blame that on my lack of life experience. But I do think that I love you. You are always on my mind and you are the first thing that I think of when I wake up in the morning and the last thing that I think about at night. When I think about my future, I see you in it." She once again caught the teacher's lips in a kiss but this time it was more passionate, needier. Neither of the women wanted to start anything but they just wanted to try and portray their feelings better than through their words. Finally they pulled apart for air. "Why did you think that I would run?"

Quinn blushed and tried to bury her head. She was happy and now she knew the complete truth, she felt stupid for even thinking what she thought. She shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just scared you're going to break my heart." the blonde mumbled into her girlfriend's neck.

"I'm not going to break your heart." She cooed, kissing Quinn's head and threading her fingers in her silky locks.

**AN: Kay guys, loving the amount of faves and alerts on this story. Id love more reviews, they make me want to write more**

**I don't know if this will be a long fic or not but I hope you will all follow it through.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm loving all the love on this story. It's becoming the most popular one I've written with all the Alerts and stuff, so thanks! :)**

Rachel was the first one to wake up in the morning. She looked at Quinn and remembered the night before. She was loved. Finally, someone loved her. The brunette remembered how fragile the woman was the night before. She remembered the sound of Quinn's voice quivering as the teacher begged her student not to break her heart.

The thought of having so much control over someone honestly scared Rachel. She liked having control and knowing that she could get what she wanted but she hadn't ever cared about any kind of control that she had. However it was different now. She was charged with looking after the blonde's heart and she was so scared that she might accidentally hurt it, even though she never wanted any harm to come to Quinn.

She sighed as the alarm clock went off, signalling that the couples time together was going to be over soon and they would be back to trying to ignore how they felt. They would be back to ignoring the instinctive touches or the soft kisses.

Quinn's eyes fluttered open slowly as she stretched out her body.

"So I had the strangest dream last night." Rachel started, running her finger down the blonde's bare body starting at her collarbone, stopping at the girl's thigh.

Quinn shivered visibly. "Yeah?" She breathed, "What was it?" the blonde smiled softly at her girlfriend.

"I dreamt that you told me that you love me, that you're in love with me." The singer kissed her teacher, battling her tongue for dominance, not caring at all that she would make them late. The blonde swallowed hard when the brunette pulled away.

"I did tell you that I love you. I do love you." The woman blushed under her student's intense gaze.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it." Rachel said softly.

"I love you." The teacher kissed the brunette, "I love you, but we have to get up. It's the last day of school." Rachel sighed, making the blonde smile.

"I don't wanna." The girl pouted. "Cant we call in sick and spend the day in bed?"

Quinn thought about it for a moment. It would be nice. "We can't. I have classes and your fathers would be told." She answered rationally, getting up out of bed. "Now come shower with me before I give you detention." The woman winked before she disappeared into the bathroom. Needless to say, Rachel had no trouble with getting up.

0000

Quinn sighed, banging her head down on her desk. The day was dragging and it was pissing her off. She had to wait until the end of the day to teach her girlfriends class and then she had to wait until the girl had finished Glee club to spend any time with her. Quinn had a surprise for the young singer that she was looking forward to carrying out.

"Don't go banging that pretty little head of yours too hard." A voice chirped into her ears, instantly placing a smile on the teachers face. She looked up to see her girlfriend stood with a single bright yellow flower in her hand. The girl started to blush as she spoke again, "I brought you this," she handed the flower over, "and I wanted to see you because I missed you and I didn't want to wait until the end of the day."

Quinn smirked, taking the flower. "I was just thinking the exact same thing."

The brunette took a seat in front of Quinn's desk. "You know I have this fantasy," she started, "of you taking me on your desk."

The teacher swallowed hard, noticing how Rachel's skirt had ridden up under the table and how the girl was sat at the perfect angle to show Quinn a lot of her chest.

"I'm pretty sure that can be arranged at some point." She replied thickly through the haze of lust that had clouded her mind.

The couple sat in silence, simply enjoying each others company during lunch time. Quinn had already eaten the lesson before because she had it free and Rachel had a sandwich before she came to see her English teacher. It was only when someone knocked on the door that they were brought out of their thoughts.

"Come in." the blonde called to whoever it was. Rachel had pulled down the blinds to all the windows to give them a little privacy. "And that's what the work is you have to do over the Christmas break. No excuses for it being late Miss Berry." She said in her teacher voice as the girl gathered her things. Little did Quinn know that calling her Miss Berry in that tone of voice did amazing things to her body. The blonde teacher looked over to the girl that had recently entered her classroom. "What can I help you with Mercedes?"

As Quinn listened to the girl's question, her eyes watched her girlfriend leave the room. "It's about my grades; I'm worried that I'm not going to get enough credit to pass this year."

"Well, you are key in all of our discussions in class and you can even out speak Miss Berry which is an achievement in itself." The student and teacher laughed. Quinn worshiped the girl but Rachel's mouth did have a habit of running away with itself, especially when she felt passionately about something. "If you just keep up the good work then I have no doubts that you will be able to pass this course with flying colours. It's only early in the year."

"Thanks Miss Fabray." The girl left with a smile from ear to ear, contrasting the gloomy look she wore when she entered the classroom. That was a small reason why the blonde taught. She knew that she was making a difference in people's lives and she loved it. She got to make people feel good about themselves with very little effort.

Quinn took a moment to reflect on her life. Back in the day she wouldn't have ever cared about other people or the impact she had on them until she found out that she was pregnant and started raising her child.

0000

The day was soon over and it was time for Quinn's little surprise for Rachel. Over the last weeks of term, the brunette had talked about nothing but Glee club and their new teacher, Mr Schue.

One day in the staff room, the Spanish teacher had come up to her and asked something of her. She didn't think that she would do it at first but she remembered how the man had helped her whilst she was a student at the school and how he was there for her when no one else would give her the time of day. His glee club, as much as she loathed it most of the time, was there for her and supported her through her senior year when everyone else abandoned her. Even her friends and the Cheerios.

She walked in to the choir room, receiving wolf whistles from some of the jocks. She scanned the room. She saw the oafish jock, Finn, checking her out. She saw Mercedes looking at her in surprise. She saw Brittany sat twiddling her hair, in some strange kind of day dream. However when the girl smirked and licked her lips, Quinn knew what and who the cheerleader was thinking about. Finally her eyes landed on a shocked Rachel.

"Okay guys, as you all probably know by this point in your school careers, this is Ms Fabray, our beloved English teacher. She was in my glee club a few years ago before I took a break from teaching." The man had left to follow his dreams of Broadway but didn't make it as far as he could have done. He missed teaching too much but by the time he got back Sandy already had his Glee position and wouldn't let it go. "She has an amazing voice and I asked her here today to help keep your spirits up as we break for Christmas. When school starts again we have sectionals and its all very daunting at the moment." He chuckled to himself. Most of the clubs eyes were still on the blonde, including Rachel's.

Mr Schue nodded towards the pianist, telling him to get ready to play. "Now, since the theme for the last week has been Love and being able to put a message across, Ms Fabray has prepared a song for us as well. She will sing hers and then we will hear the rest of the people that haven't sung yet."

The man took his seat and looked over to Quinn as the piano started. She joined in when the introduction to the song was through.

'_Met a girl in the parking lot, and all I did was say 'hello'_

_Her pepper spray made it rather hard, for me to walk her home. _

_But I guess that's the way it goes._

_Tell me again was it love at first sight, when I walked by and you caught my eye_

_Didn't know love could shine so bright,_

_Well smile because you're a deer in the headlights_

_Met a girl with a girl with a graceful charm_

_But when beauty met the beast she froze,_

_Got the sense I was not her type but a black eye and bloody nose_

_But I guess that's the way it goes_

_Tell me again was it love at first sight, when I walked by and you caught my eye_

_Didn't know love could shine this bright, _

_Well smile because you're a deer in the headlights._

_It's suffocating to say, but the female mystique takes my breath away._

_So give me a smile or give me a stare cos I'm trying to guess here_

_Tell me again was it love at first sight, when I walked by and you caught my eye_

_Didn't know love could shine this bright, _

_I'm sorry I ever tried, deer in the headlights_

_Tell me again was it love at first sight, when I walked by and you caught my eye_

_Didn't know love could shine this bright, _

_If love was a game you could never play nice, _

_If love was a beam you could blind in both eyes, _

_Keep your sunglasses on cos you're a deer in the headlights_

That was Owl City's 'Deer in the Headlights'. I picked it because love can sometimes be confusing. Its can be something that just jumps out at you and catches you like you're a deer in the headlights but that's not necessarily a bad thing. I clearly slowed the song down to fit my voice though." The teacher laughed as a few of the class chuckled. She took a seat near to Rachel's, sneakily ignoring the look the girl gave her.

She sat through some very good performances. She her favourite was Mercedes and how she managed to belt out 'Hate on me', claiming that the message was that you didn't need love to feel good about yourself. Quinn knew that this was a very good lesson for teenagers to have.

Rachel got up to the front of the class and the young teacher could feel the whole classroom sigh and roll their eyes as she started to speak.

"I would like to point out to you all," Quinn stopped listening. She was too busy checking the young girl out. She felt like a bit of a pervert with all the people that were around but she couldn't help it. She thought that her girl was looking particularly good. She tuned in however when the girl started to sing.

She sang 'What I did for love' and it took Quinn's breath away. The blonde obviously knew the girl could sing because she was the lead in a lot of the numbers within the club and the Spanish teacher always had something good to say about her. However, through all of this, Quinn hadn't ever had a chance to hear the girl sing. The closest she came to hearing the girl sing was in the shower. But this was so much different.

The brunette had an amazing range and the strength of her voice was phenomenal. Quinn made a mental note to get the student to sing for her on a regular basis, knowing that she could just sit and listen to the girl singing.

The girl's song came to an end. She looked over to the teacher and saw her sitting with her mouth slightly open, obviously in awe. Rachel blushed and muttered her excuse, "I picked this song because it shows off my voice. If I knew that we were going to have a guest in class, I would have picked one with a real meaning."

The couple shared a look as the brunette took her seat. The glee club listened to Mr Schue's closing speech and got restless as he wished them all a safe but happy holiday before dismissing them. Everyone was quick to leave, even the Spanish teacher, leaving just Quinn and Rachel in the choir room.

"Do you want to come back to mine tonight or did you need to go home?" she asked her girlfriend, getting up and smiling softly, holding out her hand for the girl to take. She knew that no one would be about in the halls at this time since it was the end of term.

The brunette took it, considering the woman's question. "I would love to come to yours but I told my parents I would be home with them. I will come by after though if that's okay?" she asked, suddenly feeling as if she didn't know her teacher at all.

"Of course. I'll drive you home though. You left your car at my place." Quinn chuckled. "Are you okay?" she asked, picking up on Rachel's distance as they made their way down the hallway and out to the parking lot. The teacher glanced down a joining hall and caught her best friend unlocking a classroom while she had a semi naked cheerleader behind her with her hands in inappropriate places. The blonde laughed to herself and shook her head.

"You were in the Glee club at school. Your voice is amazing. How come you never told me? I talk about it enough." The brunette tried to keep a light tone in her voice but she felt slightly hurt because the blonde hadn't told her this sooner.

"I wasn't ready to share with you the reason that I was in the glee club but I am now." Quinn said seriously, tensing slightly. Rachel felt this in their joined hand and squeezed softly. "I just know that depending on your opinion to what I have to tell you, I might lose you and I don't want to lose you." She admitted softly.

Quinn opened up her car and they climbed inside. They were half way to Rachel's house before they spoke again. "I wont leave you, you know. No matter what you have to say. I am actually a little offended that you feel you cant talk to me about things in your past because you are scared that I will run away."

"Im sorry. But you will understand my hesitance to tell you soon." The blonde understood what Rachel was saying but she had a trust problem, after everything she had been through.

"So tell me." The goddess pushed as they pulled up to a red light.

Quinn kept her eyes dead ahead, not wanting to see the brunette's initial reaction because she knew that it would be one of disgust and shock. "When I was in my senior year I got knocked up but my boyfriend's best friend. The Cheerios kicked me out and so did my parents. Glee club was the only place that I could go that kept me feeling safe. I made some great friends there that I will never forget. Mr Schue was there to help me and guide me and although to begin with I hated everything that the club stood for, I came to love it." She finished as the lights turned.

"Why did your parents kick you out?" the brunette asked softly, trying to process what her girlfriend was telling her.

"They kicked me out because I refused to abort it. They are severely catholic. I was supposed to be the head of the chastity club and there I was, pregnant. Not only did I cheat on my boyfriend in a moment of terrible judgement but I also had premarital sex." Quinn pulled the car into Rachel's driveway, noticing the lights on in the house and the smell of a home cooked meal that wafted into her car. It looked inviting.

"So you have a child?" Quinn nodded and bit her lip, finally looking at the brunette. Rachel saw that her teacher's eyes were full with unshed tears and it broke her heart.

"I have a little girl. She's going to be nine this year I think." Her voice cracked as Quinn tried to hold her tears back because she was terrified Rachel would get out of her car and never come back.

"We will talk more about this when I come over, okay? Would you mind picking me up since my car is at your place?" the blonde nodded and let her tears fall. "I love you." Rachel smiled and quickly kissed her teacher before hopping out of the car and running to her door. She turned around and waved to the blonde as she backed out of the driveway.

0000

**AN: So someone asked for drama… This story isn't QUITE at the point of 'Oh no she didn't!' type drama but there is some coming up. Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**There's nothing more daunting than a blank page. I hate trying to start a new chapter because its hard to get the thing flowing again, this is why we authors love getting reviews. It gives us stuff to work from :) **

**Enjoy.**

0000

Quinn was sat nervously clutching at a glass of wine as she waited for her girlfriend to arrive. The girl usually didn't drink but she was nervous. She wasn't drinking to get drunk, just to calm her nerves. She was terrified. Although she was ready to tell Rachel about this part of her life, she was scared the girl would assume that the blonde was asking her to take full responsibility for the small person.

A knock came from the door. "It's open." Quinn shouted, nerves taking over her body. The brunette sat in front of the woman, crossing her legs on the couch. Rachel took the teachers shaking hand in her own. "Uhm, do you want a glass of wine?"

The girl shook her head. "Maybe later. Calm down babe." The girl scooted closer to the woman, taking Quinn's glass from her and placing it on the table before the student wrapped her teacher up in her arms. "Now talk to me. What's your daughter's name?" she asked softly. Rachel figured that it was the bombshell that the blonde dropped earlier that she was shaking about, so she decided to get this conversation out of the way so they could have a nice night.

"Beth. I last saw her during the summer." The blonde said as she relaxed into the arms that were holding her. "Her dad fought me long and hard for custody and He won. I have her for a week in ever break from school. My lawyer even said that the judge was harsh. It was all looking in my favour with everything up until Beth's father brought up the fact that I had been in and out of gay relationships for the last year before the custody battle."

"You said her father was your ex's best friend, you cheated on him." Rachel stated.

"I did. It really was a stupid mistake. He got me drunk and I ended up giving him my virginity." She told quietly. "I'm not a cheater. I hate cheaters. I'd never cheat on you Rachel. I swear."

"I believe you Quinn." She started running her fingers through the girl's silky locks. "So tell me what happened with your parents? You're close to them now, aren't you?"

The teacher laughed. "They are close to a straight woman who gave up her child for adoption. They don't have a clue what's going on in my life. They kicked me out. I don't forgive them for that and I never will." The woman said coldly. "I never see them except for when the request my presence or whatever. I go and I play the perfect daughter."

"I want you to come to my parents for Christmas dinner." Rachel said softly, placing a kiss on the girls head.

"I cant Rach, you know that." She sat up and straddled her girlfriend's hips. "I would though if I could." The blonde placed a soft kiss on the other girl's lips, nipping her bottom lip as she pulled away.

"It was worth a try." The goddess shrugged, placing her hands on Quinn's hips, looking up at the girls piercing eyes.

"Next year." The teacher breathed before capturing the girls lips again, only this time deeper; their tongues battling lazily, neither caring if they won or not. Quinn lowered her body softly onto the other woman's. One of her hands was in the student's hair and the other was playing with her fingers. "So you're okay with everything? With Beth?"

Rachel held eye contact with the older woman as she nodded silently. "I can't wait to meet her." she breathed, entranced by the woman's beauty. "If you'll let me."

"Of course." The couple shared a soft, deep kiss as Quinn's hands ran underneath the girl's shirt, running her hands across her stomach. The goddess' breath hitched as the teacher cupped her breast in one hand, the other working on relieving the woman of her shirt. The young girl sat up to let Quinn pull it over her head, joining their lips in a slightly more heated kiss.

While Rachel was sat up, Quinn took the opportunity to release the catch on her student's bra, dropping the material to the floor as she released the girl's perfect breasts. The blonde played the girls nipples between her fingers while her lips and tongue worked on the girl's neck, eliciting sweet moans from Rachel's lips.

Slowly, she made her way down. She made sure to flick the hardened buds with her tongue before moving further down, kissing a trail to the girls waistline. Rachel pulled the blondes lips to her own as her fingers hooked into her skirt. She pulled the item of clothing off before she pulled her hoodie off. Much to Rachel's delight, her girlfriend wasn't wearing anything underneath the jumper.

The brunette sat up and took the teachers nipple in her mouth. Quinn's hands found themselves in the girl's hair, holding her in place as she worked on her.

Quinn slid her hand in between them, moving the girl's panties to one side before sliding her fingers through the girl's wet folds, quick to slide two fingers inside of the girl.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat as Quinn's fingers moved quickly. As the girls fingers played the goddess like a finely tuned instrument, she peppered kisses over the girls face, neck and chest. Anywhere she could get to.

The brunettes moans became louder and the words that fell from her lips became more profound as her teacher worked her closer to her orgasm. Another finger was added, throwing Rachel over the edge. She clung on to the other girl's body as her own shook as the waves of pleasure took over.

0000

The couple's night together was soon over and they were thrust in to the formalities of the Christmas holiday. Rachel had spent most of the time before Christmas visiting her family, starting with her only surviving grandparents, to her uncles and aunts. Quinn on the other hand spent the time with her daughter. She had fought with Puck, Beth's dad, to let her have the girl up until Christmas Eve.

The young teacher had thoroughly enjoyed her time with the young child. It was refreshing to see the child's innocence and her view on the world.

It was the day before Christmas Eve and Quinn was shaking as she waited for Rachel to arrive. The two were spending the day together and Rachel was meeting Quinn's daughter. Although the relationship had to be kept as a secret, the two agreed that no harm would come from this day.

"Beth," Quinn entered the girl's room on the other side of her apartment. The blonde sat on the girl's bed and motioned for the child to do the same. "Do you understand what I was telling you earlier about Rachel?"

The small blonde looked at her mother with shining green orbs, "The lady that's coming over today?" Quinn nodded. The girl hadn't met any of her other partners yet. The teacher had had girlfriends before Rachel, but they either freaked when they learnt of her or they just weren't the kind of people Quinn wanted her daughter to meet. "Sure, you guys are friends and because you don't have a spare room, she's going to sleep in your bed tonight."

"She's a bit more than a friend baby girl." The woman frowned. She didn't really know how to tell her daughter or what she would understand. "She's my girlfriend, we are in a relationship." She stated simply.

"Oh! So she's sharing your bed to keep you warm at night?" the girl said excitedly, realisation flashing in her eyes.

"Where the heck did you hear that expression?" Quinn asked, alarmed at the words her daughter just spoke.

"Daddy says it about his girlfriends. They come over, stay the night and then they leave really early in the morning. There's weird noises that come from his room as well but I can sleep through those now." She smiled.

The teacher was filled with a burst of anger. Puck was sleeping with girls left right and centre and the poor child had no kind of stability. The blonde was angered by the reason she lost the custody battle.

"Well there aren't going to be noises coming from my room, I promise you and Rachel will be here in the morning. Rachel isn't someone who 'keeps me warm at night'; she is someone that's going to be in my life and in your life for a long time, okay?" Beth nodded and went back to playing.

"Quinn?" a small voice shouted from the other room. A smile instantly hit the woman's features.

"That's her, come on." The teacher was first out of the bedroom. As she rounded the corner of the hallway she saw her. She was wearing a Christmas themed shirt and a short plaid skirt. Quinn smiled at the girl. She was cute.

The blonde walked over to her student and pulled her in to a hug, letting herself get wrapped up in the girls scent. Rachel held her teacher tight as they seemed to get lost in their moment.

"I missed you." Quinn whispered into the girl's ear, taking one final deep breath of the girl before pulling away. Their hands stayed joined as the blonde looked to her daughter who was hiding behind the island in the kitchen. "Come on Beth, she wont bite." She said with the smile still on her lips.

The brunette leaned her lips close to the teacher's ear before whispering, "I can't promise anything later tonight." A shiver ran down Quinn's spine as she tried to stop herself groaning.

"Rach," she half scolded lightly, knowing the tone would go unnoticed by her daughter "this is Beth. Beth, this is Rachel." She introduced as the child stood before them.

Rachel quickly looked over the small girl. She was wearing a hockey jersey and a cap with jeans. She had long brown hair which hung around her face as the kid looked nervously at her feet.

"Hey there." Rachel offered, smiling.

"Mommy says you sing really well." Beth blurted.

"I like to think I do, yes." The student looked at her girlfriend, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Mommy sings all the time. She sings really good too. You should sing some time too." She finally looked up at Rachel. The woman was shocked because apart from her hair colour, Beth was the spitting image of her blonde.

"I would love to."

Quinn kissed the woman's cheek. "Dinner should be about done, you hungry squirt?" she asked her daughter as she moved past her, ruffling the younger girls hat in the process. This earned her a sigh and a scowl from the girl.

"Yeah mom." Beth mumbled, turning to Rachel. "Do you want to come see my new hockey stick? I just got it the other day as an early Christmas present." The girl said animatedly, taking the singers hand and leading her through the hallway.

0000

It was safe to say that Beth had taken a shine to Rachel. The two spent all day talking about things. The singer learnt that Beth had been playing hockey since she was five and she loved it. The young girl shared her dreams of wanting to be an Olympic player when she was old enough. She also found that the girl was almost as in to musicals as Rachel was. This gave them a vast amount of things to talk about from there.

Quinn spent most of the day watching the two in awe. She didn't know how well her teenaged girlfriend would take to her daughter but she seemed to be a natural with kids. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the goddess put a movie on for the girl, letting Beth curl up in her arms and fall asleep. By the time Quinn had finished clearing up from their dinner, the two had fallen asleep together and the TV was busy playing the movie to itself.

The teacher thought that this moment was too precious to miss, so she pulled out her phone and took a picture. It didn't take a genius to know that that would be her wallpaper, at least until school was back in.

She covered them over with a blanket and took a seat in the armchair opposite. It was only 6pm and she didn't know what to do with herself for the rest of the night. She decided that she would read a book and catch up on lesson planning for the New Year.

Before she knew it, she was being shaken gently awake. She opened her eyes to find her girlfriends deep eyes looking at her, her soft voice drawing her out of her dreamland.

"Baby, babe. Come on lets go to bed." She said softly.

"Hmm, yeah okay. Where's Beth?" Quinn asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes and allowing her girlfriend to pull her up.

"She's in bed. Its past midnight and we all fell asleep in the living room." They got into Quinn's bedroom and quickly got ready for bed. Rachel simply stripped off but the blonde put a white tank on with black panties before crawling in to bed. She shrugged when Rachel pouted.

"In case Beth needs me in the night. I won't have to get dressed to see to her." the mother explained. It made sense. If it was an emergency, the time it could take Quinn to get dressed would make a big difference. "You didn't need to put her to bed you know." She said, sleep taking over quickly as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl and rested her head in the girl's neck.

"She's nine; she can put herself to bed. I just made sure she was okay." The goddess sighed softly, thoroughly enjoying the arms that were around her.

"I love you Rach. You've been amazing with her today." Quinn mumbled, snuggling impossibly close to the brunette.

"I love you too. She's an amazing kid."

0000

**Sorry it's taken a few more days than usual to get this up. Been busy. Not gonna be updating again til I have done my coursework because I just keep procrastinating and College starts again soon. **

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Someone mentioned something about changing classes in the new year but I don't know the American school system so Im gonna go ahead and insert the English school system where we stay in the same classes throughout the year. So if anyone has a problem with that… don't wine at me in the reviews… man up and deal with it. **

**Enjoy and review! :) **

"I don't want you to leave." Quinn said softly to Rachel as they led in bed, looking at each other until they had to get up.

"I don't want to leave either." The brunette sighed sadly. "I hate leaving you and knowing that I won't get to see you for a while."

"Me too. It's only for a few days though while we get Christmas with our families out of the way." The young teacher placed her hand on the goddess' cheek before placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I know. I can't wait until I graduate." Rachel said with a smile.

"Why?" Quinn asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Because then I wont have to leave your place so that my dads don't get suspicious. We can spend days or weeks together and no one will bother us. We won't have to hide our relationship at all." The girl explained.

"Did you just invite yourself to stay her for weeks at a time? What if I get sick of you?" the blonde smirked, knowing that she would push Rachel's buttons by rejecting her romanticism.

The brunette stared to pout, "Well, I just,"

The teacher interrupted the girl with a kiss. "I would love you to stay for weeks on end Rach." She said softly.

"Do you think we have time for a quickie before Beth wakes up?" Rachel moved to straddle her girlfriend, falling back to the bed when the door knocked. She sighed as she pulled the covers up to her chest.

Quinn laughed, "Come in baby girl."

The door opened, giving way to a sleepy looking eight year old. "I couldn't sleep anymore. The sun came through my curtains and woke me up." She yawned, wiping her eyes as she stumbled towards her mother's bed. She climbed up and led between the teacher and her student. She looked to Rachel, "You're still here?" a smile tugged at the child's lips.

"I told you she would be." Quinn poked the girl's side, making her giggle.

"I really like you Rachel." Beth blushed when she had stopped laughing.

"I really like you too Beth. Don't worry; I think I'm going to be around for a while." The brunette reassured the girl, taking Quinn's hand. The small action made the teacher smile and blush. She was glad that her daughter wasn't looking otherwise she would have said something.

"Are you naked under there?" the child asked curiously.

"Yeah I am," Rachel laughed. "I need to go and have a shower."

"Why are you naked in mommy's bed?" the girl frowned.

"Uh," the brunette stuttered.

"I told you baby girl, Rachel is my girlfriend and we love each other. That's why she's naked in my bed." Quinn answered for the student as Rachel cursed herself for not throwing a shirt on before the girl came in the room.

"Do I really have to go back to Daddy's today?" the girl asked, pouting at her mother.

"Sorry squirt, you do." The teacher sighed sadly. The brunette picked up on this and wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulder, pulling her to rest her head on her shoulder.

"I don't wanna. I want to stay here with you and Rachel." Beth huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"It'll be spring break real soon baby girl." The older blonde told, trying to reassure herself more than she was trying to reassure her daughter.

"This is stupid! Why can I only see you on school breaks?" the child sighed, getting up off of the bed.

"It's just the way things are at the moment Beth. I'm really sorry. How about I try talking to your dad about it when he comes to get you?" the teacher offered.

The small blonde just nodded silently before leaving the room, slamming the door to make an example of her frustration. Quinn turned in to her goddess and nuzzled her neck. "I hate this." She mumbled.

Rachel stayed silent. She couldn't start to imagine how Quinn was feeling at the moment. She hadn't ever had anything torn away from her. The biggest complaint she had in her life was that she had to hide her feelings for the girl, but at the end of the day Rachel still got to be with the blonde. Quinn didn't get to see Beth for months on end. The singer just settled for running her fingers through her girlfriends hair, silently letting her know that she was there, supporting her.

Soon it was time for Beth to leave the couple. Quinn took Puck aside while Beth was gathering her things so that she could talk to him about seeing her daughter more. Rachel thought that it would be best if she stayed out of the way while they were talking.

"I wanted to ask if I could see Beth more often. Once a week or every other week?" she pleaded in a hushed tone.

"That's against the court order and you know it. I haven't got the money to go back and get everything changed." He said firmly.

"I know Puck, I just want to be a bigger part of her life. The courts don't have to know." She reasoned.

"I don't think that it's a good idea. Come to her hockey games if you want to but I don't think that it's a good idea that you have her more than what the court say you can." Quinn sighed and rubbed her forehead. Once Puck had his mind set on something, there was no changing it no matter what. "Who's that?" he asked, catching a glimpse of Rachel out of the corner of his eye.

"She's none of your business." The blonde said defensively, knowing that the man had never approved of any of her relationships after their affair, let alone her relationships with other women.

"She is if she's spending time with my daughter!" the man tried to barge his way past the teacher but she held him back.

"You have absolutely no right to say a thing about people who spend time with _our_ daughter! Tell me Puck, how come she thinks being in a relationship means that the other person 'is there to keep you warm at night'?" Quinn asked, trying hard to keep the hushed tone in her voice.

"Beth _never_ meets any of those people!" the almost bald man defended. Some things never changed, like Puck and his Mohawk.

"That's not the point. You aren't exactly teaching her very good morals when it comes to relationships are you?" the woman stated, the question rhetorical.

"Morals? Really Quinn? You're the one who is shacking up with whatever desperate lesbian you can get your hands on." Puck spat.

"Don't you dare." The goddess' voice came firmly from behind the two. "First of all, I am not desperate and I don't like that you implied that a woman would have to be desperate to be with Quinn. Secondly, although many may not agree with homosexuality, sir, there are more people who would support Quinn's case than yours. She is in a monogamous, stable relationship and you are what? Scratching itches with whatever desperate slut you can get your hands on?" Rachel's words flew at the man like daggers, sending shivers down the blonde's spine and making Puck flinch. "Now, I suggest you wait outside for your daughter and leave my girlfriend alone." Quinn ran her hand adoringly up the girls arm, looking into her eyes as the goddess held eye contact with the man who towered over her. She refused to back down and it did incredible things to the blonde's body.

"Whatever." Puck mumbled as he moved out of the door.

Quinn leaned in to kiss Rachel's cheek, moving to her ear and whispering, "Call your dads and tell them you're going to be late home then go and get into my bed." The brunette shivered visibly as she did what she was told as Beth came out of her room.

"You ready to go squirt?" the blonde asked the smaller blonde, ruffling her hair before taking her daughter's bag and hockey stick. She just nodded sadly as she sat on the floor and put her shoes on. "When's your next hockey game?" Quinn asked.

"Next Saturday." Beth answered grumpily. She always got like this every time she had to leave her mother. Quinn tried her best to ignore it and treat the girl normally but it still tugged on her heart.

"Good luck baby girl!" she smiled and opened the door. Puck jumped up off of the floor and took the kids bags from Quinn, freeing up her hands so that she could hug their daughter goodbye. "I'll see you again before you know it." She said, holding the small person in a tight embrace.

They parted and Quinn watched them disappear around the corner before going back inside her apartment and closing the door. She took a moment, leaning against it, to compose herself. She hated watching her daughter walk away.

Quinn walked into her bedroom, shedding her clothes as she went. She stood at the door and looked at her girlfriend who was led on her back, hands behind her head and legs crossed as she waited completely naked for the blonde.

"Have I ever told you how much I love it when you talk?" Quinn cooed as she made her way towards the bed, crawling across it to straddle her goddess.

"Not that I can remember." The girl blushed under her teachers gaze.

"I won't tell anyone that your voice is my favourite sound." The blonde husked into the goddess' ear before nipping her earlobe.

"That's song lyrics." Rachel sighed at the feeling of the girl working her way down her neck, hitting all the sensitive spots perfectly.

"You're not wrong there." Quinn mumbled, continuing her work on the woman's body.

0000

Quinn sighed as her alarm clock went off. Christmas morning only meant one thing. A boring day with her family and without Rachel. She dragged herself out of bed and into the shower before sending a quick text to her goddess, letting her know that her day was going to suck and that her and her brown hair would be missed thoroughly throughout the day.

The blonde then called her daughter and listened to her talk excitedly about how she had been bought a brand new pair of skates that were apparently top of the line or something. Quinn tried her best to keep up with the girl who was talking at a mile a minute but she was having a hard time. She wished the girl a merry Christmas before checking the time and getting some breakfast. It was 8:30am. Her parents were expecting her to be at their place for 9:30 at the latest so she figured she would get there at the latest possible moment.

Her phone vibrated as she sat to the island in her kitchen with her cereal.

**Going to miss you too babe. **

Quinn frowned at the briefness of the girl's message but shrugged, guessing she was opening gifts or something.

**Try not to have too much fun today :) **

The blonde finished her cereal and started making her way to her parent's house. When she arrived, she plastered a fake smile on her face as her mother pulled her into a stiff embrace.

"Quinne, darling how lovely it is to see you!" the woman greeted as the girl shook her fathers hand.

"You too Mom." She mumbled, handing over a small bag of gifts, "I brought these for you two." The blonde tried to find excitement in her voice but she just couldn't be bothered.

"Where's this hot shot boyfriend of yours?" her father, Russell asked as he peered over his daughters shoulder, looking for a man.

"I never told you about a boyfriend." Quinn entered her childhood home, taking a brief look around. Everything was as she remembered it. Nothing was out of place while everything was spotlessly clean.

"Well we never hear from you, we just assume that you are busy with a man." He remarked, taking his seat in front of the TV.

"My job keeps me busy dad." She lied. Sure, Quinn had a lot of work to do but she always found spare time for a certain brunette. The two Fabray women moved to the back of the house. The young teacher sat on a stool at the large independent island in the centre of the kitchen. It had a large stove, space that had been dedicated to chopping boards as well as somewhere to eat at it. The top was black granite and sparkled slightly in the light. The teacher's mother went to the other side of the island to the oven to check on the large joint of ham that was cooking.

"How have you been dear? Aren't you getting lonely in that apartment of yours without a soul to keep you company?" Julie said with the same sweet tone in her voice as she basted the meat.

"I have company Mom." Quinn sighed, slowly getting annoyed at her mother's nosiness. She had to remind herself that the woman was just being caring and she only wanted what was best for her daughter. She had to remind herself that this happened every year and this was the reason she didn't see her parents more often. "Mommy, I want to tell you about something." She started, for a moment believing she could trust her mother.

"What is it Quinine?" the older blonde moved to sit on the stool next to her daughter.

"I'm scared that you will hate me forever and disown me." The young woman admitted, looking to her fingers.

"Quinn Fabray, you are my daughter and no matter what you have to tell me, I will love you forever." The woman quickly grew worried, moving closer to the teacher as she tried to give the woman some comfort.

"I met someone mom. I met someone and I fell in love. I didn't plan to and I know that it goes against everything that you brought me up to believe but I can't help it mommy." Quinn's voice cracking slightly as she spoke.

"What do you mean, baby girl?"

"I fell in love with a woman." The blonde whispered.

A deafening silence surrounded the women as the older Fabray digested the information. Quinn just sat quietly, almost hoping that her mother never heard her. She hadn't intended to tell of her relationship but she couldn't help it. She loved who Rachel was and felt a huge urge to confess her love for the small brunette from the rooftops.

"I don't think that we should tell you dad this just yet. Keep it between us. Are you happy with this woman Quinnie?" Julie asked, a genuine smile graced her features. Her daughter could do nothing but nod at the turn of events. She honestly thought that she would be thrown out by now. "Maybe I can meet her one day. I think I would like that. Now," she hopped down from her stool, patting her daughter's thigh, "let's go and open presents and get your fathers attention off of that damn TV for a few minutes."

Quinn followed her mother without another word. The teacher stayed quiet for pretty much the rest of the day. She stayed silent and tried to read her mothers actions but she couldn't. Quinn felt bad that she hadn't even given her mother a chance in the past. Maybe she would finally get to know her mother?

**I was going to do more as an update but I know its been a while since I posted and I thought id put something up. So yeah… At this moment in time, I have no idea what is going to happen with this story. **

**I would like to apologise now if I have gotten the name of Quinn's mom wrong, sorry. If I have, tell me the right name and I will use it from now on, please don't bitch at me in the reviews about it. **

**Thank you for all the watches and alerts etc. I love it and I love every single one of you that has reviewed. Please carry on and we may see a little in school action with the teacher and her student ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas day was over and Quinn was stood at her front door, sighing as she tried to find the right key amongst the bunch that she had. The day had exhausted her. She had come out to her mother who didn't really seem to bothered but when they talked about it further, Judy told her that her father would in no way approve.

Although the teacher didn't want to hide her life from her father for the rest of her life, she at least agreed with her mother that they would wait a while before they told him. What shocked Quinn however was that Judy wanted to be a bigger part of the girls life.

The mother accepted that her daughter didn't like hiding her life which was why she never visited them more often. At learning this, the older blonde told her daughter that she would be over to visit Quinn at least once a week.

The fact that her mother was trying made the young woman more than happy, but she was still exhausted from the day, both emotionally and physically. Her phone started to ring in her pocket as she finally got her door open.

"I've been dying to hear your voice all day." She sighed again, throwing her keys on the kitchen counter before making her way to her bedroom, stripping off on her way.

"_Have you had a bad day baby?_" Rachel's voice drifted through the speaker, relaxing the blonde with every syllable.

"I kind of came out to my mom today and after that it was just kind of weird. Today was never going to be a good day anyway." Quinn answered, crawling in to her bed, deciding that she would have a shower first thing in the morning. "But it's all better now I'm talking to you. Keep talking until I fall asleep?"

"_You know I will do anything for you babe. How did your mom take it?_" she asked. Quinn got more comfortable in her bed, hugging a pillow tight to her chest as if it were her brunette.

"She was surprisingly okay with it. We both agreed that my dad won't be finding out for a long time." The blonde mumbled.

"_Did you tell them about Beth?_" the girl asked softly.

"I thought about it, but I didn't think it was worth it just yet. I mean, although my mom is okay with the idea that I'm with another girl, I don't think she's too thrilled about it. Ill give her one little bit of news at a time." The teacher laughed. "When can I see you again?"

Rachel smiled, Quinn could hear it in her voice when she spoke, "_I will be over first thing in the morning. I miss you._"

"I miss you too Rach. I can't wait til after graduation. I'm going to take you out and kiss you in a crowded area. I'm going to take you to dinner and a movie if you want. I'm going to do all the things with you that normal couples take for granted." The teacher told her student and she slowly drifted into the peacefulness that comes before sleep takes over.

"_I can't wait to let the world know that I'm yours._" She whispered, hearing Quinn's breathing level out. She waited a few minutes before deciding that her girlfriend was in fact asleep and ending the call.

0000

"Do you really think that it's a good idea that we are here together?" Rachel asked as she followed her girlfriends up into the stands of the arena.

"For all anyone knows Rachel, we are just friends. If we see people from school then just make like you're asking me something about the homework I set for the holiday and go and wait in the bathroom until I come and get you. Beth loved you, I think she would want you to be here with me for her game." The couple sat down as the young hockey players made their way out onto the ice. "Oh look! There she is!" the blonde said excitedly, standing up and pointing towards the small figure charging around in a yellow and black uniform.

The young mother winced with each check her daughter received and cheered with every tackle or shot the young blonde made. To say that she was proud of her daughter would be an understatement. Quinn couldn't wait to surprise Beth after the game. The girl really was a star. Even at her young age she was showing so much potential.

Rachel watched her girlfriend more than she watched the game. She saw the way the mother's eyes lit up and the way that her eyes followed the tiny person all over the ice.

"You know," Quinn leaned close to Rachel as the teams were getting off of the ice, "This is the first game I've been to of hers. I don't know why I never came before but I am so glad you were here with me." The blonde finally looked at Rachel, her eyes sparkling with something that Rachel couldn't quite make out. She had a crushing urge to kiss her teacher but knew that it would be a bad idea. They were pushing it by sitting next to each other in the arena.

The couple waited a short while for most of the people to have cleared out of the stands before they made their way down to wait outside of the changing rooms. Quinn watched as all the other members of the team came out but her daughter was nowhere in sight. The blonde's shoulders slumped as she realised that maybe Beth had already left. She felt Rachel's hand softly rub across her shoulders. "I'm sure she saw us while she was playing." She tried to reassure.

The woman just nodded silently before accepting defeat and turning to leave.

"Mom?" Quinn's head whipped around so fast that she could have given herself whiplash.

"Beth! I thought you left already." She asked as the small person ran towards her, wrapping her arms around her mother's waist.

"I always make sure that I'm the last to leave, otherwise daddy gets upset because he likes talking to the hockey moms." The small blonde said with a shrug. "Rachel you came too!" Beth ran to the teen, grabbing her hand and taking off towards the lobby with her, talking to her excitedly about the game.

Quinn watched the two in awe. Going in to this relationship, Rachel knew nothing of her daughter but the teacher couldn't be happier about how things had turned out. Rachel had taken to Beth so quickly and easily that it surprised her.

"Beth really likes that girlfriend of yours." A deep voice drifted through the blondes thoughts. She suddenly realised that a tall masculine figure was stood beside her.

"They are both pretty smitten with each other." She said with a smile as she started slowly walking to the pair.

"I know it means a lot to her that you have come today. Since I brought her home after Christmas, she hasn't gone a day without talking about when she was with you and her." he offered kindly but he couldn't help the hint of jealousy in his voice when he referred to Rachel. Quinn stayed silent. She didn't really have a lot to say to the man that was keeping her from her child. "You know, maybe it wouldn't hurt for you to see her more often. The courts don't have to know."

"Really?" the teacher asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because the other day you were dead set against it."

"I've had some time to think about it and calm down. I think seeing her mother would be nice for her and help her with some form of stability. Like you said, the only girls I have in my life are ones that are gone before she wakes up." Puck shrugged. Quinn looked in to his eyes and she could see that he was being sincere and that he was really trying to make an effort.

"Okay then. Thank you."

0000

"I can't believe we are doing this here." Quinn moaned, squeezing Rachel's bare ass in her hands while she was sat in her desk chair.

"Well believe it. I've always wanted you to take me in your classroom." She worked on the blonde's neck, earning a sweet moan from her lips.

"What if we get caught?" the teacher asked, any fight she had was slowly disappearing with each kiss, nip and suck the brunette was placing on her neck and chest.

"We won't."

In one swift movement, Rachel's back was on the desk while her teacher hovered above her, working frantically to remover her students clothing. Soon both women were free of their clothes and hands were roaming, mouths were exploring.

"You're so fucking intoxicating." Quinn growled into the brunette's ear, nipping her earlobe. Rachel moaned in response, arching into her girlfriend as her sex was cupped. Rocking into the hand that was providing her delicious friction, the students breathing became heavy and uneven.

Quinn slid three fingers right into the waiting woman, tearing a primal moan from her throat as her hips lifted. A rhythm was started and both women were breathing hard, moaning as the coil of Rachel's climax was wound tighter and tighter and tighter.

Her nails dug into her teacher's shoulders as she cried out, "Quinn!"

The woman kept her fingers moving as the vulnerable girl rode out her orgasm, peppering kisses over every inch of skin she could. "I love you." She whispered as she finally withdrew her fingers.

The couple had only just managed to get dressed again before the bell rang for class. Rachel smirked back as she left the room and made her way to her class as the blonde sat back in her chair and bit her lip, watching the girl go.

**AN: I know I haven't updated in a while but I just don't know what I'm doing with this story. Open to suggestions. Don't feel hurt if I don't use your idea, just know that you helped. Thanks and please do review.**


	9. Chapter 9

The blonde woman sat in the cafeteria, next to her best friend like she did every day. She was trying to engage in the conversation the Latina was trying to have with her but her attention was stolen by something else.

Her laugh flowed through the room as she entered it, her brown hair following her. Quinn briefly thought of its silky feel as she ran her fingers through it. She smiled before she saw the stupid jock, Finn with his arm around her shoulder, laughing with her as he took a not so sneaky look down her goddess' shirt.

They walked across to the table with the rest of the table, followed by Brittany and a couple of the other cheerleaders. The blonde's eyes glanced over to Santana before she took her seat with the jocks.

"Damn she's hot, don't you think Q?" the woman nudged her.

"Huh?" she snapped out of her thoughts, her eyes never leaving the couple.

"Brit, the cheerleader? My daily squeeze? Don't you think she's hot?" Santana asked, frustrated that her friend obviously hadn't been listening.

"Yeah I guess, if you like blondes." She muttered. "I think she's more to you than just a squeeze San, you never keep them on this long." Quinn mused.

"So what if she is? Hell wouldn't freeze over if I fell in love, at least I don't think it would." The Latina shrugged and took another bite of her sandwich. "What about you and that brunette chick?" she asked, quickly changing the subject. Even though Quinn was her best friend, she still didn't like feeling vulnerable with her. She would express her deepest secrets and feelings but they wouldn't be lingered on.

"I think she is trying to get a rise out of me and make me jealous. She has been hanging off of that Finn boy for the last few months since her dads set her up on a blind date with him." The blonde looked back to her girlfriend, frowning at the boy who was whispering something into Rachel's ear.

"Well she obviously gets something out of you if she keeps doing it." Santana said, very matter of factly. "I'm used to playing the jealousy game Q. Either you become more aggressive in bed when you're jealous or you value her more, and knowing you it's the first one." She winked, making her friend blush.

"I surely don't know what you mean San." They laughed together as they finished their lunch, conveniently leaving the cafeteria at the same time as the brunette. She fell into step beside her teacher.

"Miss Fabray, I need to talk to you if you have a moment." The girl asked innocently. Although she her principal knew about her relationship with Quinn, she still thought it was best to be respectful while she was around.

The blonde looked to her friend, "Go ahead, I have matters of my own to attend to." She winked and walked back towards the cafeteria, no doubt to retrieve her cheerleader for a quickie before lunch ended.

"What are you doing that that stupid jock?" Quinn asked, continuing her journey down the hall.

"Nothing, we're just friends." The goddess shrugged, following her teacher closely, checking that no one was in the hallway before joining their hands.

"I told you that I don't do jealousy well Rachel. You need to stop playing about with me or I will ruin our cover, any that we have left." She finished, parting their hands. "In the halls I am your teacher. In my classroom when on one else is there and after school we are more but not in the hallway where anyone can be watching or listening." Quinn scolded in hushed tones, surprised when she found herself pushed up against a locker, Rachel's warm mouth on her own. The girl's tongue forced its way into her mouth and her knee found its way between her teacher's legs. Quinn couldn't help but moan at the contact as the brunette pinned her hands above her head.

"Would it really be so bad if we got found out?" She started kissing her teachers neck, "I'm eighteen." The blonde just moaned, running her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. She couldn't think about anything at that moment, the contact was too delicious.

"Rachel?" the innocently airy voice interrupted the couple. The brunette froze, too scared to look up from her teachers neck.

"Hey there Q." The principal's laugh rang through the hall.

"Shit." Rachel muttered.

"You never told me that you were hooking up with a teacher!" Brittany smiled and clapped excitedly, turning to her own girlfriend, "Isnt it cool that both of out best friends are hooking up? We'll have to totally double date some time."

Santana just smirked while her best friend blushed. Rachel just smiled and stayed silent until the other couple left. The teacher pulled her student close by her collar, lips a breath apart.

"You just wait until we get home Miss Berry, Ill show you why you shouldn't try and get me wound up." Quinn kissed the girl briefly before walking away.

**X0X**

Quinn slammed her fingers into the exhausted brunette for the fifth time, causing the girl to cry out in ecstasy.

"Is this what you wanted Berry? Did you want me to be rough with you like this?" the younger woman grabbed the headboard of her teachers bed as relentless fingers were slammed in to her and then curled with every stroke. The only response that Rachel could offer were her moans. "You like me showing you that you're mine."

"Fuck Quinn!" she cried as her body went stiff, shaking as another climax tore through her. The blonde didn't hang around while she recovered though. She withdrew her fingers and disappeared in to the bathroom. She emerged and saw the singer's eyes go wide. She got up off of the bed, her legs like jelly, wrapping her arms around her lovers neck.

Soon she found her back against the wall, Quinn's lips on her pulse point, sucking. She wrapped her legs around the woman's hips, allowing herself to be supported between the blonde and the wall. Without hesitating, Quinn reached between the brunettes legs to coat her fingers in the dripping wetness she found before running her hand up and down the rubber member. She positioned it at Rachel's opening, letting her fall slowly on to it.

Quinn didn't know if the girl had ever been with a man, just that they had talked about the use of dildos, so she give her a few moments to adjust before even thinking about moving. Rachel groaned and sunk her teeth in the blondes shoulder as Quinn gripped her ass, starting a slow but hard rhythm.

Each of their cries blended together until neither knew who was making which noise, just that they were being made. The blonde moved her hips faster and faster, making Rachel dig her nails into her back as she became undone a sixth time.

Quinn moved her onto her bed, removing the fake dick when the girl had come down from her climax. She took it off and threw it somewhere in the dark room, moving to hold the smaller girl in her arms as her breathing evened out.

The brunette tried to open her eyes but they just fluttered and closed again. The teacher placed a kiss against her forehead, whispering 'I love you' as they both drifted into dreamland.

**X0X**

Quinn was sat at her desk once again, like she had done many times before as she watched her class take their seats. She smirked when she noticed her girlfriend wince as she sat. The blonde had woken Rachel up a few hours after they had fallen asleep for a few more rounds of rough sex. She took some pride in knowing that every time the girl winced that it would be the blonde that she thought about.

The dumb jock walked into the room, taking a detour past Rachel to his seat. He winked and tried to get some reaction but the brunette just ignored him, looking wide eyed at her teacher. Quinn couldn't help but giggle before she started the class.

_I see you learned your lesson? _She texted quickly after she had set the class their work. Quinn watched the girl answer. She knew that encouraging the student to text in class was wrong, but so was sleeping with your teacher. However, Quinn didn't think that she was going to stop encouraging that any time soon.

_For now, however, if it gets me more nights like last I might just have to be taught again._

The teacher bit her lip. _I think it can be arranged ;)_

**Just a short update to give you guys something. I still don't know exactly what I'm doing with this story. Review and inspire me. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Who wants to just skip to graduation and who wants to keep rollin on this forbidden relationship thing? Review and let me know.**

Quinn's arm was draped over the sleeping body in front of her. The blonde couldn't sleep for some strange reason, so she decided to lie close to her girlfriend and take in everything that was Rachel Berry.

The teacher knew that she was the person that she was going to spend the rest of her life with, assuming Rachel felt the same way.

Her phone vibrated on the night stand and Quinn cursed whoever was stupid enough to be calling so late at night.

"Hello?" she whispered, not wanted to wake Rachel as she slowly untangled herself.

"_Q, I have a huge problem."_ Her best friend's voice squeaked through the speaker.

"This better be important San." She got up and went to the kitchen.

"_We were having sex and then she just fucking said it. She said it Q and I don't fucking know what to do. Tell me what to do Quinn!"_ the Latinas voice was quick and panicked. She started muttering in Spanish.

"Calm down. What did she say?" the blonde rubbed her forehead.

"_She said she loves me." _Santana breathed.

"What did you say back?" Quinn tried to hold in a chuckle at her best friends panic. She knew that her best friend loved the girl in question but the blonde knew Santana wouldn't have the guts to tell Brittany how she felt.

"_I fucking said I was going to cum Q! Now she's sleeping and what if when she wakes up its awkward? What the fuck then? It will ruin everything."_ There was some banging and crashing at the other end.

"What are you doing? San don't you dare run away from her. You know you love her back so it wont be weird at all. Just tell her. When she wakes up just tell her." the blonde tried to calm her friend.

**-o- Santana's place -o-**

The Latina was sat up in bed, nervously watching her girlfriend sleeping. She looked so peaceful and content as she was sleeping. Santana knew that she wasn't the brightest tool in the shed but in some way the blonde was a genius.

The girl moved slightly as she slept, causing Santana's heart to leap into her throat. She wasn't ready for the girl to wake up. She knew that Quinn was right but she was scared to face her feelings. She was scared to let herself become vulnerable.

She got up out of bed and went to her kitchen. The Latina returned with breakfast in her hands as the cheerleaders eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning cupcake." The girl mumbled as she wiped her eyes.

"So, I love you too." Santana said as she sat on the edge of the bed, in front of Brittany. She just smiled and looked at the breakfast. "I brought you breakfast." The Latina blushed. She was a pleasantly surprised when the blonde didn't push to hear her say the words again. It would seem that Brittany knew the girl a lot better than she thought.

**-o-** **Quinn's place -o- **

"I was thinking about applying for custody of Beth." Quinn announced as she stepped in to the shower. The young singer had just walked into the bathroom to join her and was relieving herself of her clothing.

"I think you should. Puck doesn't care." Rachel stepped under the water and pulled Quinn in to her.

"So you wouldn't mind if Beth was here all the time?" the blonde asked timidly, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

"Of course I wouldn't baby. She is your daughter and she deserves to be happy. I don't know, maybe after graduation I could adopt her." the girl stopped talking and instantly realised that she had suggested a major step in their relationship that neither had even mentioned yet. "I mean you know some time in the future if we are going to be together for that long and I mean who knows maybe you don't want to be with me for that long but I know that I wouldn't have a problem with it and sure I'm just a kid and we have an age difference but who says we aren't gonna last and who says," Quinn cut off the girls rambling with a searing kiss, pushing her against the cold tiled wall of the shower.

"Shut up Rach. You can adopt Beth after graduation if you still want to then." She said with another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too Quinn." She blushed.

**-o- School –o-**

"I guess I will see you tonight." Rachel breathed, trying to put off leaving her girlfriend, her forehead resting against her teachers.

"I guess so. Graduation is only two months away." She reminded.

"I know." The brunette smiled and moved a step away from the teacher who was sat in her desk chair.

"I'm taking you out." Quinn stated, raking her eyes up and down the girls body.

"You are?" the singer asked playfully.

"Yeah. I don't know where yet, but I'm taking you out. On a real date." The bell rang and people came flooding into the classroom, forcing the two to go their separate ways. The blonde turned her attention towards the class. "So, I want you all to write a thousand word essay on the gothic features of Macbeth before the end of the class."

**Sorry its so short again guys… not even 1000 words. I apologise. Tell me what you want to happen with this story. Best ideas will be used. If I don't get many reviews then I just wont update… simples.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I have been lousy with updating lately. I have been going through a really hard time. Though I'm not through it yet, I am going to try and update more often. At least once a week.**

**So here is how the polls stood..**

**Skip: 6 Don't skip: 5**

**But that's just from what I can tell. So here's what I'll do. **

**One or two more chapters of these two months and then it will be to graduation… how does that sound?**

Quinn and Rachel were sat in glee club, wishing the day would end already. The teacher was still helping out with the club to make her old mentor happy and so that she could spend a little extra time with her secret girlfriend. They were sat in the back of the choir room, their hands joined discreetly as Mr Schue gave the group a pep talk about regionals, which was going to be happening in the next month.

"Okay so let's all branch off and work on our vocals. I want you all to pair up and come up with songs that really show your voice and show a feeling. Get to it. Remember, Ms Fabray and I are available to be partners with and just here for help." The Spanish teacher clapped his hands and turned to the piano, shuffling some papers.

"Miss Fabray, I would like to partner with you." Rachel said loudly with a small smirk. Quinn nodded her head and stood.

"Do you have a song in mind?" she asked professionally.

"Kiss Me by New Found Glory. It is a great song to do a duet with and it would also show off my voice as well as yours."

Across the room, a girl was watching the teacher and student interact. She watched at the teacher placed unnecessary touches on the divas arm. She watched how the brunette's eyes sparkled when she made the other woman laugh.

Mercedes Jones wasn't stupid.

The girl had suspected something for a while now but she didn't quite know what it could have been. Rachel was always first in to Miss Fabray's lesson and she was always the last one to leave.

They had never been friends. They only really knew each other from glee club but over the last year they had become slightly closer because of their diva-offs.

Glee club was soon over and everyone was leaving. Mercedes grabbed Rachel's arm. "Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?"

The girl noticed that the talkative singer watched Miss Fabray walk out of the door, only confirming her suspicions.

"Sure, only you do have to be quick, I've got plans. What's up?" the brunette asked. She was a little taken aback that Mercedes would want to talk to her but she would help out wherever she could.

"Rachel you need to stop this thing you have for Miss Fabray. I mean, I see you looking at her and you're all over her. I'm cool with the whole in to girl's thing and I know we haven't been close and we've had our differences but I care about you Rachel. I don't want you to be crushing on someone who can't love you back or whatever." White hot panic ran through Rachel. They hadn't been found out completely but she didn't like that Mercedes knew that she loved the woman.

"I can't say I know what you're talking about." She denied, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she grabbed her bag off of one of the choir room chairs.

"Okay so you're in denial about the way you feel. I'm here for you Rach. And for the record, I think she likes you back. Obviously she can't do anything about it because she's your teacher, but girl if you were a year older she would be yours." The girl winked, making Rachel smile.

The two hugged before going their separate ways. The brunette made sure that her rival diva was nowhere in sight before hopping into Quinn's car.

"Are you okay baby?" The blonde asked, concerned at the slight panic in her girlfriends eyes.

"Mercedes knows."

"What? How?" Quinn started to panic too.

"Calm down. She knows I love you because she is freakishly good at reading body language and eyes. She also thinks that you love me back but she told me that you wouldn't do anything about it because you're a teacher." Rachel sighed before putting her hand on the blonde's neck and pulling her into a soft kiss. "Promise me you won't get scared and run? Promise me that. I am so scared of losing you."

The blonde saw the pure fear in her girlfriend's eyes. She placed her hand on the girl's cheek as their foreheads rested against each other.

"I'm not going to go anywhere Rach. I love you with all my heart and I'm not going to run from that. If we get found out then I will take the punishment. It will suck but I will take it because I love you. How about we go pick Beth up and then go home and watch a few movies with some hot chocolate?" Quinn suggested. Puck had called the teacher at lunch, asking if she could take the young girl for the night and then drop her off at school the next day.

"That sounds amazing."

Beth spent the evening curled up between Rachel and Quinn. It was perfect. Both women knew that they would be happy if every night could be spent like this.

Dropping the young girl at school the next day was hard on the teacher. She didn't want to say goodbye. She didn't know when she would next see the young girl. Rachel stood back and let the mother say her goodbye. She was shocked and touched when Beth ran up to her and hugged her as well.

"I'll miss you Rach." She said before running into the playground.

The couple got to school and went their separate ways.

"I saw you." A stern voice slapped the brunette as she was getting her things from her locker.

"I don't know what you mean Mercedes." She sighed.

"Yesterday after glee in Miss Fabray's car. Do you know what I mean yet?" she said slightly softer, confusing Rachel. She couldn't tell what kind of reaction the diva was having.

"Can we not talk about this in such a crowded place?" The brunette rubbed her forehead and dragged the larger girl into an empty classroom.

"Rachel, why weren't you just honest with me yesterday and tell me that you were actually with her." the girl looked hurt.

"I'm sorry okay. It was a bit of a shock to hear that someone actually knew. I mean, I have been dying to talk to someone about everything but I haven't been able to. I wanted to tell you about everything so badly yesterday. Please Mercedes, please don't say anything to anyone. It's not long to graduation and then we are going to be open about everything." Rachel started pacing, fear flowing through her veins.

"I won't tell anyone. You have my word." The girl took a seat in the empty classroom. "How long have you two been together?"

"Well it kind of started off as a one night stand type thing. I met her in a club during the summer. Neither of us knew that we went to the same school, let alone that she was my teacher. But then when school started she tried to ignore me and everything that she felt,"

"But you never get ignored." Mercedes laughed.

"Exactly. So I got my way and won her heart." Rachel shrugged, smiling at the memory.

"Just be careful Rach. I'm here for you." The rival diva reminded.

**-o- Quinn's place –o-**

Rachel had a leg either side of the blondes thighs, her hands in the woman's soft hair as her lips worked on her teacher neck. Quinn couldn't help but let the moans escape her lips.

The diva was about to lift her girlfriends shirt when the blondes phone rang. She groaned and got off of Quinn, allowing her to find her phone in her discarded jacket.

"Hello? Yes this is Beth's mother. WHAT? Yes certainly. I will be there in five minutes. Thank you very much." The look in Quinn's eyes when she got off of the phone scared the brunette.

"Baby what's wrong?" Rachel asked, following the woman who was storming towards the door, hopping to pull her shoes on as she went.

"That fucking useless shit. He just left her at school. It's past six Rachel. School has been out for three hours." She shouted. The brunette knew that it wasn't at her but she was still slightly worried.

"Didn't they call him?"

"They called him and his parents. They couldn't get hold of him. His parents said he's fucking left the state and not told anyone. I'm going to pick her up. I won't be long." She kissed Rachel's cheek and picked up her car keys.

"Wait, I'll drive my car. You are way too angry to drive." The brunette took out her keys and led the angry woman out of the door.

**So, I know this is also short but oh well. Review and the next one will be longer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, Im back. Loved all the reviews… you guys are awesome.**

**Same again though kay? The more reviews I get, the longer the chapter will be. I'll do 200 words for every review.**

Rachel was sat at home on one of the rare nights that she didn't spend with Quinn. She was bored. The brunette tried to join in the conversation with her parents but all she could think of was the broken look in Beth's eyes when she realised that her dad wasn't coming back for her.

Sure, the man was a jerk and he cared more about himself than he did his daughter, but at some point he must have done something right because the girl turned out to be the sweetest, kindest and most polite ten year old the diva knew.

_How's my baby?_ Rachel sent a quick text when her fathers left the room. It was still early in the night and they hadn't yet had dinner.

_I'm fine. More than a little pissed at Puck._ The response came quickly. The brunette assumed that Quinn was trying to relax in front of the TV and Beth was playing with her hockey cards. It's what they did most nights.

_I meant Beth but I'm glad you're okay too. I wish I was there with you right now. _

_Beth is good. Playing with her cards. I think you should move in._ Rachel looked at the text for a moment. Did Quinn really ask her to move in?

_I spend more time at your place then I do here. Home is where the heart is and my heart is with you._ The girl loved saying sweet things to make the teacher blush.

_Hi Rachel mummy let me send you a message cos she has a red face. I really miss you. Are you going to be here tomorrow?_ The divas heart swelled.

_I will be there all day since its Saturday. Might even be there Sunday. I miss you too squirt._

_She was very happy to hear that. You know I miss you too. In a few ways…_ Rachel's dads re-entered the room and she excused herself, telling them that she wanted to lay down before dinner because she was tired.

_I think you need to tell me about these ways baby. Maybe I can help._ The girl led on her bed. Her phone bleeped with another text but it was only from Mercedes. She sent her a generic message back.

_I miss your lips and your tongue and the way they work on my clit. I miss your fingers… cuming all over them… What are you wearing?_ A familiar ache shot through the brunette's body and settled between her legs.

_Turn me on with your words ;) I'm wearing the skirt I wore to school.. you know the short one and nothing but a bra._ _I hope Beth isn't around right now. _She had removed her shirt when she got to her room.

_She's in her room and I'm in our room. I think your bra needs to come off. _

Knowing that there were at least two large rooms between the mother and her daughter, Rachel called her girlfriend.

"No bra. What are you wearing?" the brunette husked.

"_Nothing. I was wearing a gown after my shower but I took it off."_ The young singer groaned, sliding her hand between her legs, through her soaking wet slit.

"Quinn," she moaned quietly

"_Don't go inside yourself baby. Rub your clit until you cum. You make a cute face when you get penetrated and I don't want to miss it."_ Quinn reached between her own legs and did what she was asking Rachel to do.

"Oh gosh." Rachel breathed. "Pinch your nipples baby."

"Rach, dinners ready." One of her fathers shouted up the stairs.

"Fuck! Baby I have to go." She groaned.

"_You go, I'll finish up here."_ Rachel heard her girlfriend giggle through her pants. She held the line a few moments, just listening to the noises Quinn was making before hanging up.

The young girl got dressed and washed her hands before joining her fathers in the dining room.

"Are you okay Rach? You look a little flushed?" the taller man asked.

"I'm fine daddy. I just saw a spider in the bathroom." The two men knew the diva was terrified of spiders.

They sat down and ate their dinner without saying another word. Things had become slightly awkward in the Berry household since Rachel had been spending more and more time at Quinn's apartment.

"Its nice to have you home for dinner." The weedier of her dads said. The brunette just smiled in between mouthfuls. She wasn't going to lie to the man. Sure, she didn't dislike being at home, she just preferred being with Quinn. "We need you to be home on Monday for dinner. Theres someone we want you too meet."

Rachel sighed. "I don't want another blind date daddy. I am perfectly capable of finding a suitor myself." She rubbed her forehead.

"Its just you never bring anyone home sweetie. You're always out. Your father and I are worried about you." The man tried again.

"Its not like I am going to get pregnant is it?" She asked rhetorically. "What if I already have a girlfriend and I am waiting to see what happens before I bring her home?"

"Well I don't know why you wouldn't want us to meet her. You have been absent for months now Rachel."

"You want to meet her? fine." The brunette pulled out her phone. "Hey, can you come get me? Thanks bye." The diva stormed out of the room, her fathers in tow.

"Why did you tell her to pick you up?"

"Because she won't come otherwise." The brunette spat as she took a seat on the couch and waited.

A few moments later a car pulled into the driveway. Rachel stood and told her fathers to wait while she went to ask the girl to come in for a moment.

"I have something to ask of you Mercedes. I need you to pose as my girlfriend for a short period of time so my parents will get off of my back." She explained, leaning on her rival divas car.

"I thought I was picking you up?" She was confused.

"Well yes, but I really need you to do this for me. I will do anything in return but I just need you to do this for me and Miss Fabray." The girls large eyes were pleading with the chocolate girl in front of her.

"Is that what you call her when she's doing her thang?" Mercedes chuckled as she got out of her car, straightening her clothes while silently agreeing to do what Rachel was asking.

"No." the girl blushed.

"Look Rachel, if I do this I just want you to be honest with me. I want to be your friend because I'm sick of fighting with you."

"Thank you Mercedes. I will be." She held out her hand for the girl to take. "We have to appear to be together."

It was surprisingly easy to laugh and joke with the girl. Rachel was a little surprised at how well they actually go on together. Her fathers took to the girl easily. Mercedes was adamant that the parents keep their relationship quiet because she wasn't ready to come out just yet. A lie of course. Mercedes just didn't want people to think that she was a lesbian.

Needless to say, the two men apologised for their behaviour and agreed to stop with the blind dates. They also said that as long as they knew where Rachel was, they didn't mind how often she was out because they really liked Mercedes.

Soon the new friends left the Berry household.

"Do you mind taking me to Quinn's?" Mercedes shook her head silently and got into the car.

"So, she loves you?"

"I honestly believe that she does, yes." Rachel couldn't help but smile as she thought about how nervous the blonde was when she told her the first time.

"She's risking a lot for you." Mercedes looked at the smaller girl as they stopped at a red light.

"More than you know." It suddenly dawned on Rachel that if they got found out, Quinn could lose Beth as well.

"What do you mean?" the other girl asked, more curious then anything else.

"She has a daughter."

"So you must be pretty serious about it all then. Taking on a kid." She laughed to herself. The situation was slowly unfolding itself to the rival diva and she was noticing how the couple truly cared for each other. It wasn't just a school time fling for either of them.

"I didn't know about her. She wasn't really in the picture when I first met Quinn but I fell in love with the little girl as soon as I saw her. She's the spitting image of Quinn. Anyway, the other week, her father who had most of the custody of the girl just left her at school and now Quinn has her all the time. I can't imagine my life without either of them in it." Rachel mused.

"You have it bad girl!" Mercedes mocked as she pulled up out the front of Quinn's place. "If you need a ride home or if you just want to talk, hit me up."

"I certainly will. Thank you for tonight Mercedes. You really didn't have to but I appreciate it." The young girl said sincerely as she got out of the car.

"I got your back girl."

**-o-**

Quinn woke up to the smell of bacon invading her senses. She was confused. Beth didn't know how to cook and no one had the key to her place.

She pulled a gown on and cautiously left her room. She was pleasantly surprised to see Rachel stood over the hob, frying some bacon while Beth sat on a stool, watching her excitedly.

She just watched the two silently until Rachel turned around and saw the woman.

"When did you get here?" Quinn moved towards her girlfriend. She couldn't help but smile. The teacher wasn't expecting the girl for a few more hours.

"Last night. I knocked but no one answered so I used the key under the mat out there. I hope that's okay?" Rachel asked, wrapping her arms around the other woman's neck, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"We need to get you a key." The blonde stated.

The women spent their day together. They didn't do anything in particular but they were together and that was all that mattered.

After Beth had gone to bed, the couple spent some time alone cuddled up on the couch.

"Did you really ask me to move in last night?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Yeah I did. I want you here all the time. I cry every time you leave. I hate it. I feel like my heart is being ripped in to pieces." She explained.

"You shouldn't cry because then you snot down your face and that isn't attractive at all." That earned her a poke in the ribs. The brunette laughed and settled back down into her girlfriend. "I would love to move in with you. After graduation though obviously." She sighed.

The rest of the night was spent in each others arms. Rachel told Quinn about what had happened with Mercedes and how she genuinely believed that the girl was trying to make an effort and be the girl's friend.

**Kay I got inspired. So review lots and maybe there will be another update tomorrow?**


	13. Chapter 13

**So when I started this… the required word count was 1,800. Cos I love you guys Im just gonna go ahead and make that 2000.. or more. Depending on how this works out.**

**Also, I know nothing about American graduation so Im not gonna write about the actual event in detail. Sorry for anyone that's disappointed.**

"Do you think that Mercedes is any good with kids?" the blonde mused, running her fingers through Rachel's hair as they led in bed. Her other arm was wrapped tightly around the smaller girl.

"I think so. She always asks about Beth. Why?" Rachel pulled back a little so that she could look into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Well since graduation is tomorrow, I assume that I'm going to have to meet your parents soon." Quinn bit her lip nervously. "I was just wondering if Mercedes would watch Beth while that happens and then again when you meet my mom. I think it's a little much overwhelming both of our parents with our girlfriend and our child." She laughed.

"Yes, I agree that that would be a little much for even the best parents to deal with. I can't wait to see the look on my parents face when you aren't Mercedes." She placed a soft hand on Quinn's cheek before kissing her softly.

"They'll probably be pissed that you lied. I told my mum why she couldn't meet you yet and she was fine with it. Well not fine but she tried to understand." The blonde said. She had seen her mom a few times since Christmas. It was awkward for Judy to try and get away from her husband for a short while without telling him where she was going. If he knew then he would have come with her and then that would have ruined the whole mother daughter bonding time they were trying to have.

"I know they will be. You know, I'm glad that you are getting to know your mom better. You have been a lot happier." Quinn just smiled and kissed the brunette. "Now that I think about it, my dads wanted me home tomorrow night to have a celebratory dinner with them and they said a few of the family would be there. I think that should be when you meet them. Come as my date."

"You don't know how much I want to do that Rach." She smiled.

"So that's a yes?" the brunette asked hopefully.

"It is. As long as I can get someone to look after Beth." They kissed once more and Rachel leaned over to the bed stand to get her phone.

"I'll call Mercedes right away." She dialled the number and put it on speaker.

"_Hey girl, what's up?"_ the girl sang through the phone. Since she had found out about Rachel and Quinn's relationship, she and the brunette had become quite close friends.

"Hey Mercedes, its Quinn Fabray." The woman cut in. A tiny part of her was jealous that Mercedes got to act girlfriendly with Rachel but she didn't. Rachel knew this because every time the diva had been on a 'date' with the rival, Quinn reminded her whose she was. Sometimes Rachel lied about 'dates' just to get the reaction that she thoroughly enjoyed all night long.

"_Oh hey, is Rach okay?"_

"Yeah she's here. Look, I wanted to ask you if you were busy tomorrow night and if you could look after my daughter? Only I have a date and it's really important." She said, looking at Rachel who beamed back.

"_Yeah I should be able to. My parents are out of town so I would have been spending the night alone anyway."_ The girl answered almost sadly.

"They're missing your graduation?" Rachel asked.

"_Yeah they're on some business trip for my dad and it ran late." _

"I'm sorry." The brunette offered.

"_It's all good. I will see you guys at Graduation tomorrow. Bye."_ The line went dead.

**-o-**

Graduation was over in the blink of an eye. Quinn had met with Rachel in her classroom one last time, going over their plans for the evening and going over what they were going to tell Rachel's parents since they wouldn't see each other alone again until Quinn was at Rachel's door.

There were stolen glances between the two throughout the whole ceremony, knowing that in a few hours they could be open about their relationship.

Rachel was stood with her parents, having them tell her how proud they were of her. The blonde teacher went up to her girlfriend and her family, everyone looking at her. Rachel smiled and so did Quinn.

"Congratulations on graduating Rachel. You really deserved it." She pulled her student into a hug. "I'll see you around." She said, leaving the woman with her family. Quinn just wanted to see her girlfriend.

It wasn't very long before Quinn was stood at the front door of the Berry household. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She was terrified. What if the men didn't like her? What if they caused a scene with the family around?

She knocked. This was it.

Her goddess appeared at the door. She looked amazing. Her hair was in loose curls and she was wearing a black tank top and a pair of tight fitting jeans. Quinn's breath got stuck in her throat as she tried to greet the girl. Her mouth just flapped open and closed.

Rachel just smiled and grabbed Quinn's hand, pulling her in to a tight hug. "I missed you all day." She whispered into the blonde's ear. The teacher just held her tighter.

"Geez Rach. You look amazing."

"I thought you would like it." She winked as she pulled away, slipping her hand into Quinn's. "Are you ready?"

"Not really. I'm scared." Rachel looked at her with a confused look in her eyes. "What if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you. I love you Quinn." The blonde smiled at the girl before kissing her cheek.

They walked into the living room where it was just the two men sat. Rachel informed her quietly that the rest of their family couldn't make it because of flights or something silly like that. The men turned to look at their daughter and Quinn's heart leapt into her mouth.

"Rach, honey, why is your old English teacher here? I thought Mercedes was coming?" the bigger of the two men asked.

"Well daddy," the brunette started, "Here's the thing. Mercedes was never my girlfriend. She's actually as straight as they come. No, Quinn has been my girlfriend for the last nine months. We have waited until now to tell you about our relationship and even lied about it because we are aware of how bad it is that a teacher dated her student."

The two men sat in silence for a few moments, stripping away every ounce of confidence the teacher might have had going in to this situation.

"I don't know what to say to that. Obviously we are upset that you lied to us Rachel and obviously we are a little concerned of what Quinn, may I call you Quinn?" she nodded, Rachel's hand clutched firmly in her own still, "of what Quinn's intentions are. I'm Tommy by the way." The bigger of the two men introduced himself then looked at the blonde expectantly.

"I um, I can assure you sir that I only have the best intentions when it comes to your daughter. She means the world to me and I love her. I really do. I understand that this hasn't been a conventional relationship, being that I was Rachel's teacher. However, I have never forced your daughter to do anything nor will I ever do that. I'm not going to stand here and tell you how I feel about her because I'd like you to take the time to let me prove to you how I feel. Just know that I think she is amazing and I adore her." Quinn told, biting her lip when she was finished.

"Why didn't you say anything like that to my parents?" the smaller man asked his husband who just looked baffled. "My name is Jason, you have my vote. If you'll excuse me I just have to go and check on dinner." The man shook the blondes hand before leaving. Rachel couldn't help but blush, embarrassed by her father.

Rachel pulled Quinn onto the couch. The blonde sat awkwardly to begin with but as the time went on she found herself leaning closer to her brunette. Her arm found its way around her shoulders and Rachel's head found its way onto the woman's shoulder. The teacher placed a soft kiss on Rachel's head, making the girl look up at her and smile.

They engaged in conversation with Tommy while Jason was finishing off cooking the dinner. They learned that Tommy had quite a good career on Broadway before he had tonsillitis and his voice never sounded the same afterwards. Quinn shared her Glee past with the man and her willingness to attend every show that Rachel is in.

The teacher knew that Rachel had applied to a few different colleges. There were a few in New York and one nearer to home that she had applied for. Since the brunette met Quinn however, it didn't really matter to her which college she went to as long as she had the blonde in her future. Quinn said that she would follow the girl wherever she went but Rachel knew that the teacher didn't really want to leave her best friend and her mother behind in Lima, Ohio.

They would cross that bridge when the come to it.

"Will you be staying here tonight Quinn or will you be returning home?" Jason asked as he served his famous vegetarian meal. Rachel had told her what it was but she couldn't remember. The brunette had been brought up as a vegetarian but she often ate meat. Her parents didn't mind but they refused to cook meat for her or buy it.

"I have to go home. I have something I need to see to. I was hoping that Rachel could stay with me tonight?" she asked, figuring it was a more honourable thing to do.

"I don't know. I don't want you two having sex all night and Rachel won't have any energy left for the family lunch tomorrow. It had to be postponed because there was a mix up with flights you see." Both Rachel and Quinn choked on their dinner at Jason's bluntness.

"Uhm, I can assure you dad that those activities don't take place." Rachel blushed bright red.

"Its okay darling, you are almost nineteen." Tommy said.

"No really, they have happened but they won't because I have my daughter staying with me for a while." The blonde coughed out. This time it was the brunette's father's turn to choke.

"A daughter?" they asked at the same time.

"We weren't going to tell you tonight but I guess Quinn just had a small case of verbal diarrhoea." The diva glared at her girlfriend.

"I just didn't want them to get the wrong idea." The blonde defended.

"Yes but you did tell them that we have already had sex so there really was no point was there." Rachel scolded and blushed.

"Rach, I think Quinn is allowed to tell whoever she wants about her daughter." Jason defended her, shocking the young couple into silence.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

After Quinn had explained at length what happened ten years ago and then just over a month ago, it seemed as if she had won Rachel's fathers hearts. They saw her intentions as more honourable and through the small glances the teacher gave their daughter, they saw the magnitude of the woman's love. A lot was telling the men to still be weary, but they put that down to their fatherly instincts and their little girl. They trusted the older woman however to take care of their girl and to value her and that was all that mattered to them.

The couple said goodbye to the men and went home, exhausted from the day. The blonde paid Mercedes for her time and went to check on her daughter while her girlfriend and the rival diva chatted about the events of the day.

Soon, the two were in bed, curled up in each others arms and about to drift in to a deep sleep. Quinn was running her hand through Rachel's soft brown locks, inhaling the scent that was her girlfriend.

"Did you really mean that we aren't having sex with Beth in the apartment?" the girl mumbled.

"I just want to make sure that she is settled in before I start making you scream again. You are pretty loud." The blonde chuckled.

"I want to marry you." Rachel sighed before she let sleep take over.

Suddenly Quinn was wide awake, wondering if she had heard the girl right. Did she just say what she thinks she said? She couldn't have, it was completely out of the blue.

But she did.

Little did Rachel know, Quinn felt the exact same way. She was just waiting for the perfect moment.

**-o-**

A couple of days later, it was Rachel's turn to be nervous. She paced the apartment while Quinn was putting the final touches to the dinner she was had prepared for the evening. It was a chicken dish and it smelt delicious. It didn't calm the panicking girl however.

"Rach please stop pacing. It's just my mom. She hasn't stopped talking about how excited she is to meet you for the last couple of days when I have talked to her on the phone." The blonde walked over to her girlfriend, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"It should be fine." The diva repeated, Quinn nodding and smiling. "As long as one of us doesn't blurt out about Beth." Rachel laughed, pulling the teacher closer so that she could kiss her.

A knock on the door disturbed the couples moment. Quinn kissed the nervous diva one more time before she went to the door. Rachel watched as the blonde greeted her mother with a hug. The older woman looked happy to be hugged by her daughter in such a loving embrace.

"Mom, there's someone I want you to meet." She waved Rachel over and took her hand the moment they were close enough. "This is Rachel, Rachel this is my mom Judy." The blonde smiled.

Rachel held her hand out to the woman, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs Fabray." She offered.

Judy just knocked her hand away, pulling the singer into a hug. "Please call me Judy sweetie. My Quinnie has told me all about you. I am so glad she finally has someone that makes her happy."

The night went down without a hitch. Rachel started wondering why she got so worried about meeting this woman. Honestly it was probably Judy who was most nervous.

The older woman knew that Quinn had told her girlfriend everything about her past; including how terribly she let Russell treat her daughter.

Judy surprised the couple as she left though by telling them that if Russell had a problem with any of Quinn's life choices when they told him, that she would be divorcing the man and finding somewhere else to live.

"I'm sorry we forced you to put your baby up for adoption Quinn. I never wanted you to. I wanted a grandchild. Granted you were too young to have a child but I would have helped." The older woman confessed to her now tearful daughter.

Conveniently at that moment, Beth came running round the corner of the hallway, Mercedes not too far behind the small girl.

"Mommy! Auntie Mercedes took me ice cream and pizza!" the tiny blonde wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of her.

"Looks like someone isn't sleeping tonight then." The teacher laughed, running her fingers through the girl's hair, looking at Mercedes who shrugged before waving goodbye. "Beth, look, this is your Grandma." The girl turned around shyly and looked at the woman with an amused yet shocked look on her face. "Why don't you go and get cleaned up and ready for bed squirt?" the girl nodded and ran inside.

"You didn't put her up for adoption?" Judy asked. Quinn shook her head.

"Puck and his family looked after her until we were ready to look after her ourselves. Then he took full custody of her a few years ago and then just abandoned her about a month ago." The blonde explained timidly.

"Well, I look forward to being a part of her life." The older woman smiled and hugged her daughter. "Don't be scared to tell me anything ever again. You're my daughter and I am your mother." Judy looked at Rachel. "Its been a pleasure meeting you. Take care of my little girl." She pulled the brunette into a hug before leaving.

The couple turned to each other and laughed at the turn of events. They made sure Beth was in bed before they collapsed into their own bed.

**Alrighty this was longer than I said and I know that no one will have a problem with that. Anyway. I want lots of reviews cos I'm not quite sure what I'm doing next and inspiration helps :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Love the feedback, keep it coming.**

The blonde sighed and turned the TV off. "Rachel, you really need to start looking at your future. College is right around the corner and you need to figure out what the hell you're doing next year. I need to figure out what the hell I'm doing next year." The girl raised her voice a little, trying to get the point across to Rachel.

"I got accepted to Ohio Uni." Rachel said, moving closer to the other girl, trying to calm her down.

"What about the other ones?" Quinn asked, wanting the girl have the best education she could get.

"I haven't heard anything from them." She lied. She had been accepted into every college she applied to but she didn't want to uproot both Quinn and Beth from their lives here. Rachel knew that the blonde would follow her wherever she went. "I am going to go to college here and then maybe one day we can move to New York and I can make it on Broadway. But if that doesn't happen then as long as you and Beth are there by my side, my life will be complete." the goddess tried to express her point.

"Rach," the blonde started, being cut off by Rachel's lips on her own.

"I don't want to fight about this anymore. I've been thinking though baby, as a kind of welcome home present when I move in here, you could do a little something for me." The diva suggested innocently, drawing light circles on the teachers thigh.

"Uhm, what did you have in mind?" Quinn asked, trying to concentrate on what Rachel was saying, rather than what she was doing. The brunettes hand was slowly making its way up the girl's thigh, under her skirt.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you could put on your old cheerio's uniform for me. I know you still have it." Rachel ran two fingers across the front of Quinn's panties, making the girl squirm in her seat.

"That uh, that was a long t-time ago-o mmm," the brunettes thumb pressed on the girl's clit. "If it still fits I will just please Rach." Quinn begged.

"Please what?" she started rubbing the woman's clit in light circles as she straddled her.

"Fuck me." She breathed. Rachel slid her hand in the front of Quinn's panties, through the soaked slit and into her girlfriend's tight pussy.

Quite moans filled the air as the women tried not to wake the child who was sleeping a few rooms away. It didn't take long before the wound up teacher was leaping towards her climax.

"Baby, I can't hold it." She whimpered, rocking her hips against the brunette's rhythm.

"Let it go babe." Quinn's arms wrapped around her the girl, crying out her name as her body went stiff and she shook while her orgasm ripped through her. The brunette ran her free hand through her girlfriend's hair, kissing her forehead and sitting beside Quinn. "I love you."

"Marry me?" the teacher panted, her head falling lazily to the side to look at her student.

"Did you really just ask me to marry you? Or was that one of those post sex haze 'oh my god I am so happy marry me' type thing? Because I am just checking. Not that I would freak out if you were asking me to marry you, on the contrary I would say yes but I don't want to make a fool of myself and ignore that statement or answer that question." Rachel ranted.

"Shut up." Quinn giggled, moving to lie on top of the brunette. "I was asking you to marry me silly. I'm not going to give you a speech like some cliché because I hate clichés but I want you to marry me Rachel." She kissed her girlfriend lazily, feeling the smile forming on the singer's lips.

"I thought you'd never ask." She shrugged, acting very nonchalant about the situation.

"Well you know, just thought you'd be interested." The brunette's hands cupped her teachers face, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. "Hold on a sec," Quinn instructed, getting up and running into her bedroom. She came back and knelt on the floor in front of Rachel.

The blonde presented a small box, opening it to reveal a white gold band with three small diamonds in a line across the top which sparkled in the dim light.

The singer gasped, throwing her arms around her fiancés neck, holding her in a crushing embrace and kissing every inch of skin she could find.

"I love you so much Quinn." She said between kisses.

The teacher revelled in the moment, knowing that she had made Rachel happy and knowing that she was going to be happy for the rest of her life.

**-o-**

Rachel was at her house, finally packing up her things to move in to the Fabray household. She had a pile of boxes by her door and a pretty much empty room in front of her. She was going to leave a few things for if and when she ever returned home. The brunette smiled, knowing that soon the woman would be there to pick her and her things up, also bringing Beth so that the divas parents could meet her.

_Leaving my place. Beth is so excited to meet you dads._ Quinn text. Rachel couldn't help but smile, imagining the tiny blonde running around, making her old teacher crazy.

_And I'm excited to see my little girl. See you in a few._ The brunette ran down the stairs, shouting that the teacher would be arriving soon. She was jumping up and down at the bottom of the stairs, waiting.

Soon the doorbell rang and Rachel was first to answer it, throwing her arms around Quinn's neck while the small child attached herself to the young woman's waist. Eventually the brunette let go of the blonde with a kiss, turning her attention to Beth.

"How's my little girl today?" she asked excitedly, bending down to hug her properly. A few days after Quinn proposed, the couple filed for Rachel to adopt Beth.

"Mom let me watch a hockey game on the TV this morning. You know I've been going crazy with hockey season being over for now." The little girl told.

"I do know. How about when hockey season starts again we make sure that your name is first on the sign up sheet?"

"You know it will be Rach." Quinn watched the interaction. It amused her after all the time that Rachel had known Beth, just how easily they got on. The brunette was a natural mother.

"Hey Quinn." The girl's parents greeted the woman with a hug, their eyes never really leaving the brunette and the small child she was talking to.

"Beth, look, that's your grandparents." Rachel pointed to her dads, smiling at the look in their eyes.

"Hi." The girl muttered with a small wave, suddenly nervous around the new people.

"How about you so and hang out with them while your mom and I get the things out of my room?" the girl nodded, walking into the living room with the two men who were still in awe. Rachel looked to Quinn, seeing a devilish look in her eye but ignoring it and walking upstairs.

As soon as they were in the singer's room, the door was closed and Rachel found herself being pressed hard against it. "I missed you so much last night. Our bed was horrible and cold." The blonde pouted between kisses. "I don't want to spend anymore nights away from you."

"Me either." Was all the girl could say before Quinn's lips were back on her own.

"I've never had you in your room." The blonde moved her lips to the singer's lips, only to be pushed backwards.

"No. Your daughter and my dads are downstairs." Rachel's mouth said no but her eyes said yes. She wanted the blonde so badly but she knew it was wrong at this moment in time.

"So? They all know by now that we have an active sex life." Quinn tugged her girlfriend back towards her, guiding Rachel onto her bed. She quickly shed her clothes and removed the brunette's. "Fuck, you're so beautiful Rach. I don't tell you enough."

The goddess' cheeks flushed red at the compliment, pulling her fiancé down for another searing kiss, feeling the girls hands wander lower and lower.

"Fuck, Quinn." She groaned, feeling the woman's fingers slide in with ease. "Oh fuck."

"I tried on my cheerios uniform last night." Quinn breathed, affected by the pace she was trying to keep up. "It still fits. You're in for a treat."

The brunette's eyes rolled back in her head as she clutched onto the woman, moaning as she felt her orgasm about to rip through her.

"Come on babe. Cum for me." She whispered before connecting their lips once more to swallow the other girl's noises.

Her small body arched upwards against Quinn as her walls clenched around the fingers that were inside her, her body quivering from the sheer amount of pleasure tearing through her.

"Fuck Quinn." The singer panted.

"I think I just did." She winked, getting up off of her fiancé and putting her clothes back on.

The two walked into the living room with their hands joined. Rachel refused to look at her parents, knowing that they probably heard some, if not most of their previous activities. They loaded up the car and sat down to dinner. The singer's parents offered to take Beth the next weekend if they wanted some time without the child around.

It would be a nice break for the couple because they hadn't really had any alone time since Beth started living with the couple full time. Sure, they had had sex but neither felt that they could enjoy it fully because of the girl in the next room. Needless to say, the couple would spend the weekend in bed. Rachel thought that that would be the perfect time to make Quinn do what she had promised.

**I have to go to college so I am going to end this here and get to writing more either tonight or tomorrow night. This story is coming to an end. Don't worry, they will make it to New York in the end. I know a lot of people want them to be in NY now but I don't want this to be a typical faberry story. **

**I hope you all enjoy and PLEASE review **


	15. Chapter 15

**I****'****ve****been****in****a****funk****the****last****few****days****… ****getting****over****a****relation-shit****and****all.****Check****out****my****tumblr****… ****heavymetalrobotfish**

**Anyway, I think this is going to be the second to last chapter… maybe the third to last. Not sure.**

"What's for dinner mommy?" the tiny blonde jumped up and down, excited after her day out with Mercedes.

"I don't know, you're eating whatever your grandpa Jason cooks for you." Quinn told her daughter. This was the weekend that she and Rachel had been looking forward to since the two men had offered to take the child.

"Aren't I staying with you and mom-, I mean Rachel?" the blonde smiled internally at the child's slip up but figured she wouldn't say anything about it.

"Not this weekend. You live here squirt but me and Rach need some time alone which is why you are staying at your grandparents." The teacher went into the small girl's room, putting some clothes for the weekend in a small bag.

"Am I going to see Rachel before I go?" Beth asked, hopping onto her bed and inspecting her signed hockey puck.

"Of course you are squirt. She's the one that's taking you. She just went to the grocery store." The blonde explained.

"Why didn't she just do that after she dropped me off?" the girl put her hockey stick down on her bed and gave her attention to her mom.

"Because going now seemed like a good idea but now I just miss her." Quinn said distractedly. The brunette was out getting some things that she thought they might need that night. Whipped cream, chocolate and other items. She honestly did miss the girl whenever they were apart. If she had her way, everyone second would be spent with the girl but she knew if that happened they would get sick of each other. Quinn knew that Rachel didn't go to the supermarket to be alone, but the blond knew the girl would get restless if they were together all the time. She knew that she would get slightly antsy if she didn't get time to herself sometimes. Missing Rachel was healthy for their relationship. She knew it was. It just sucked at that moment because all she wanted to do was hug the brunette and place a soft kiss on the girl's soft plump lips.

"Honey I'm home!" the young woman shouted through the apartment making Quinn squeal happily and run through the apartment, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

**-o-**

Rachel pushed open the door to her shared apartment after having dropped their daughter off at her parents. She was looking forward to the night ahead. Her core ached with every step that she took, knowing what she was walking in to.

She locked the door, making her way towards her bedroom where she hoped to find her fiancé, however as she rounded the corner she saw something that caught her completely off guard.

Quinn was stood with her hands on her hips, her foot tapping impatiently. Her eyes were dark and cold, her lips smirking devilishly as the brunette took in the sight of the blonde in her Cheerio's uniform.

"shit." The singer mumbled, taking a step towards Quinn.

"Are you checking me out Berry?" the girl spat, using all the strength she had inside her to draw out the old HBIC.

"Fuck yes I am." Rachel said, reaching out for the girl only to have her hands slapped away. She was slightly confused as to what was going on but she was her body definitely liked this side of Quinn.

"Who the hell do you think you are Berry?" the blonde took a step forward and invaded Rachel's personal space. "You like this don't you? Being treated like shit." She husked, still not touching the trembling girl in front of her.

The singer was ready to go the instant she entered the apartment so this, Quinn embodying her head cheerleader self, had her teetering embarrassingly close to orgasm… considering she hadn't even been touched yet. She let out a whimper as she bit her lip, trying desperately not to touch the girl.

"What was that? Are you? Geez Berry, maybe you should stop playing around with that stupid football player and get some real action." Quinn didn't want to hurt Rachel's feelings but she wanted the girl to get what she asked for. She couldn't find it in herself to be too mean to the girl.

"I, I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Rachel forced out through her thick arousal.

"Don't lie to me!" Quinn shouted, making the singer jump back with a small moan. "I know you like that boy but you know what Berry? I'm going to show you what it really feels like to be fucked." The blonde growled, her nose a breath away from Rachel's.

"Please." She whispered, trying to control herself.

"Please what?" the HBIC reached for Rachel's wrists, pinning them against the wall.

"Fuck me. Please Quinn just touch me and make me cum." The brunette tried to grind her hips against something, trying to get friction so that she could get off.

"Look at you. You're pathetic. Trying to get yourself off when I haven't even touched you yet." Quinn groaned, resting her head on the wall against the singers head. "Get me out of this outfit right now." She whispered, hating the person it was bringing out of her. She was finding it easier and easier to slip into the role and she didn't like it. This role meant that there were no boundaries when it came to the venom of her tongue. She would push any and everyone away while wearing this outfit. It was like a curse.

The cheerleader cupped her girlfriends centre hard as if to emphasise her point. The only thing it did was throw the trembling girl off of the edge that she had been balancing on for so long. Rachel fell, releasing a gush of wetness onto Quinn's hand through her panties as she whimpered.

"Rach,"

Not another word was said as the still shaking diva worked on finding the zip to the cheerios uniform. The blonde sighed in relief, pulling Rachel into her arms before shedding her of her own clothes.

Their lips joined in a heated mess of trying to prove something. What, they didn't know. Possibly an unspoken proclamation of love that is bigger than what the other felt.

"Fuck," Rachel muttered as her back hit the cold mattress. Her lovers lips never left her neck as she nipped and sucked all the way down. Quinn's hands wandered shamelessly over the girl who she could finally be with. She didn't have any niggling feelings about the fact that was they were doing was illegal and that she could have gotten caught. Rachel was officially hers for the world to see and she couldn't be more proud.

Her fingers traced the girls entrance, expertly teasing the girl to squirm underneath her. When Quinn had decided she had played enough, she slammed her digits into the small woman as fast and as hard as she possibly could, eliciting sweet cries from the brunette.

Rachel clutched at the blondes back, knowing that the woman would have marks on her for at least a week as her body took a leap into her orgasm. Her body going still as she arched off of the bed.

"I love you." Quinn whispered, peppering the girl with kisses as she came down from her high before having fingers enter her own body and start their work.

**-o-**

The couple were spent in the afterglow of their night of sheer bliss. Rachel's head was on the teacher's chest as her fingers drew patterns on bare skin.

"Beth called you mom yesterday." Quinn told the girl softly.

"Seriously?" the diva sat up and looked at her fiancé.

"Yeah. It slipped out but I think she will be calling you mom by the end of next month."

"That's really cute." She resumed her position with a large smile on her face. Quinn's hand went to Rachel's hair, running her fingers through it absentmindedly. "What do you think about the idea of having our own children?" the student mused.

The blonde took a moment to gather her thoughts before answering. "I think that would be amazing but not until you are done with college. I don't want you to be worried about anything." She explained the reason she hesitated in her answer. She wanted a child with Rachel but she wanted the girl to focus on her studies. She had enough to worry about with their wedding and the tiny blonde doppelganger.

"I need to get a job. There is no way that I am allowing you to support all three of us." The girl said assertively. "Plus, when I make it on Broadway you wont ever have to lift a finger again if you didn't want to." The brunette wasn't about to force her girlfriend to be a housewife. She wanted to give her the option of working or not.

"I think you need to focus on college at the moment. Worry about everything else when you're dead. I can support all three of us because Santana pays me a really good wage. Trust me Rach, its all good." Quinn placed a soft kiss onto her girls head before drifting back into the world of dreams.

**I was a little disappointed by the lack of reviews last time :( so can I please get lots of reviews or I wont post the final chapter which will be the epilogue.**


	16. Chapter 16

**After the phenomenal response to this story and the fact that it could end, I am going to do a few more chapters of the key events in Faberry's life. Someone suggested this and to be honest I had been pondering the idea before I posted. **

**So thank you for all your reviews… keep doing it though because every chapter could be the last :) **

**Key****events:****If****you****have****any****that****you****specifically****want****to****happen****then****let****me****know****and****I****will****try****my****best.****I****already****have****a****plan****in****my****head****that****I****want****to****happen****to****the****girls****but****I****am****happy****to****include****some****of****your****ideas.****Ps****I****'****m****not****doing****the****honeymoon.**

**-o-**

Rachel stood nervously in front of the mirror. She didn't understand why she was nervous. Perhaps she was excited but she was confusing it with nerves.

Today was going to be the best day of the young woman's life. Although they weren't having a big ceremony it was still just as amazing. Quinn and Rachel had agreed to get married in New York, since it was legal there and the brunette had dreams of making it there.

She let out a slow breath as her father came through the door. "How are you doing baby girl." The tall coloured man asked.

"I'm good. Nervous and excited." Rachel sighed, being pulled into a hug by the man.

"You and Quinn belong together Rach. Don't be nervous because she is in the other room right now and she is bouncing around. She cant wait to get down that aisle." Tommy reassured her.

"How does she look?" she asked with a blush.

"She's stunning. You don't look too bad yourself either." He laughed. The young singer was wearing a simple white dress. It wasn't a wedding dress as such but it was beautiful. Her hair was in loose curls because she knew her soon to be wife loved her hair like that.

"I just want to get this all over with so I can see her again. I missed her yesterday and I just want to be married to her." a single tear fell from the young girls eye from the passion and emotion she was feeling. "Can you go see if she is ready to start this thing?"

Tommy beamed at his daughters love and nodded, moving out of the room. She sat on the small couch and waited.

Mercedes entered the room, hugging the sitting girl straight away. "You excited girl?"

"More than you can imagine. I can't even describe how I feel right now Mercedes. Its like when you're little and your parents tell you that you can't have the ice cream for dessert and then when you have finished your main meal they tell you that you can. It's that ecstatic happiness that I feel… getting something that I have wanted for so long. No, that still doesn't really explain it." She looked at her hands, the nerves slowly creeping over her again.

"All I know is that you are the perfect couple and I am really glad you have someone who makes you happy and someone who loves everything about you… even all that really annoying stuff." The girls shared a laugh.

"Thank you for being there for me. We have been friends a while now but I am still very grateful of our friendship." Rachel pulled her best friend into another hug before she left. Tommy came back through the door, wordlessly offering his arm to his daughter who smiled at him.

This was it.

She walked on her fathers arm into the small hotel function room. The room was covered in beautiful flowers but her eyes went immediately to the woman stood at the front of the room.

She was wearing a white blouse with a couple of buttons undone at the top. The tie she wore hung low while the black pants she wore defines Quinn's ass perfectly. Her eyes lit up and her lips smiled widely as their eyes connected.

At the end of the aisle, Rachel kissed her fathers cheek before taking her fiancés hand and stepping up to the man who was waiting to marry the two.

Quinn wanted to stay close to her Christian roots as much as possible. She had asked the man if he could say a verse from the bible and go through pretty much any straight couple would. Rachel didn't care much for it but she knew it made the woman happy and that's all that mattered. While the man was talking, the brunette rested her head on Quinn's shoulder, taking in her scent. She felt the woman kiss her head softly, hoping that someone captured the moment so she could have it on her wall forever.

It was soon time for the couple to tell each other their vows. Quinn offered to go first.

"I, Lucy Quinn Fabray, am not at all in to clichés. So can I just turn the part where I talk in to a chance to kiss my bride?" she laughed, kissing Rachel softly, a smile playing on her lips the entire time. "But really, I promise to try my best to always be there for you. I say try my best because sometimes it isn't possible, but wherever I can, I'm there. I promise to come to all of your Broadway shows at least once. I promise to cherish you forever and to love you as long as I live. I will make you happy Rachel, for the rest of your life. Til' death is cruel enough to part us. I love you Rach." She held eye contact with the shorter woman as her eyes glistened.

"I, Rachel Barbra Berry, promise to love you and be there for you. I promise to annoy you every day without fail and to always stay the same because I know you love me the way I am. I didn't really prepare any vows however. Instead I got my High School Glee Club together to perform a song for you to express my feelings. I have always felt that song expressed feelings much better than words do." Quinn's couldn't help her smile which widened. She loved hearing Rachel sing more than anything else. "Would you take a seat a moment?" the brunette kissed the blonde as the Glee Club "I have chosen to sing you 'It's the way you make me feel, a 90's classic by the British band 'Steps'. And although as the lyrics say that you belong to another, I think the lyrics are fitting." She explained, looking directly at Quinn.

The music started and her fellow Glee Clubbers started singing harmonies. It had been a year since the club had taken regionals by storm and a year since they had all performed together.

'_It's__the__things__that__you__do,  
>So<em>_physical,  
>It's<em>_the__things__that__you__say,  
>So<em>_flammable,  
>You<em>_know__I__can't__resist,  
>Boy<em>_it's__such__a__shame,  
>Do<em>_you__belong__to__another,  
>I<em>_don't__wanna__hurt__nobody,  
>But<em>_my__heart__just__can't__hold__back,_

_It's__the__Way__You__Make__Me__Feel,  
>The<em>_way__that__you__make__me__feel,  
>Spinning<em>_my__world__around,  
>Tell<em>_me__how__can__I__walk__away,  
>I<em>_don't__care__what__they__say,  
>I'm<em>_loving__you__anyway,  
>It's<em>_the__way__you__make__me__feel_

_I'm__going__to__make__you__mine,  
>It's<em>_not__impossible,  
>Got<em>_to__let__you__know,  
>I'm<em>_irresistible,  
>Baby<em>_can't__you__see,  
>You're<em>_the__one__for__me,  
>But<em>_you__belong__to__another,  
>I<em>_don't__wanna__hurt__nobody,  
>But<em>_my__heart__just__can't__hold__back,_

_It's__the__Way__You__Make__Me__Feel,  
>The<em>_way__that__you__make__me__feel,  
>Spinning<em>_my__world__around,  
>Tell<em>_me__how__can__I__walk__away,  
>I<em>_don't__care__what__they__say,  
>I'm<em>_loving__you__anyway,  
>It's<em>_the__way__you__make__me__feel_

_When__I__look__into__your__eyes,  
>Every<em>_time__you__smile__at__me,__  
>Oh<em>_I__go__weak__inside,  
>Baby<em>_I__just__can't__hide__my__love,_

_It's__the__Way__You__Make__Me__Feel,  
>The<em>_way__that__you__make__me__feel,  
>Spinning<em>_my__world__around,  
>Tell<em>_me__how__can__I__walk__away,  
>I<em>_don't__care__what__they__say,  
>I'm<em>_loving__you__anyway,  
>It's<em>_the__way__you__make__me__feel__'_

The club took their seats again and Quinn didn't waste any time taking her place next to her soon to be wife once more.

"I love you so much Rach." She whispered, kissing the woman. Turning to the man she said, "Can you just pronounce us so we can be married already?"

The man laughed, "I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride or well, each other."

The couple looked at each other for a moment, looking into each others eyes. They both seemed to share a mutual thought.

'_Finally.'_

Quinn reached out, her hand cupping Rachel's neck and pulling them together into a searing kiss. Their tongues tied together in a demonstration of love and passion.

They eventually pulled apart, starting on their walk back down the aisle and out of the hall to monstrous applaud from their friends and family.

They escaped to one of the small rooms in which they had gotten ready in while the hall was being transformed into their reception room.

"We finally did it." Quinn breathed, resting her head against the brunettes.

"Who would have thought a one night stand could turn out to be so amazing and so right." The singer mused.

"I loved that song Rach."

"I love you Quinn." They stood smiling at each other, just taking in everything. They only broke apart when Beth came running through the door.

"Mommies!" the young girl cried, being hugged by both women at once. "I totally helped Momma Rach pick that song she sang you!" she squealed.

"I loved it squirt. Why don't you go back out there a moment and talk to your grandma? I just need to talk to your mom a sec." Quinn said.

"Sure!" the little girl ran back out the door.

"Why did you send her away?" Rachel asked, her eyebrows furrowed cutely.

The blonde teacher pulled the smaller girl towards her once more. "Because I just married _you_ and _you_are what is most important to me at this moment in time. I can spend time with her later and it will be like any other time but right now _we_ just got married and this feeling I have right now, this walking on sunshine feeling will fade eventually just like every other feeling. So for now, I want to make the most of this ecstasy with _you._" She placed a kiss on the girl's lips for good measure.

The blonde moved to lock the door, motioning for her wife to turn around. She placed a kiss on the bare skin of her tanned shoulder while the blonde delicate fingers worked on undoing the zip of the singers dress.

Rachel sighed happily at the work her wife's lips were doing on her shoulder, moving to her neck to suck on her pulse point.

The dress fell to the floor around the goddess' ankles. Quinn wrapped her arms around the girl, embracing her as her teeth bit softly on her neck. "I love you." She whispered, unclasping Rachel's strapless bra and letting that fall to the floor as well.

"I love you too baby." The small girl moaned as Quinn's hand slid into the front of the girls panties, massaging her clit softly. Rachel's head fell back onto the teachers shoulder. The hand that wasn't working on the brunette's clit moved to tweak the girl's dark, hardened nipple.

Rachel whimpered as her hand found its way to the smooth blonde locks. Her other hand took Quinn's hand from her nipple and held it across her stomach, clutching onto it as her wife's fingers found their way inside her. They moved slowly, curling with every few strokes as she tried to find the spot which would send the goddess over the moon.

It wasn't long before the spot was found and Rachel was taking off. She arched into the woman behind her, moaning her name quietly as the other woman's lips worked lovingly on her, peppering her with kisses.

"You're perfect to me Rach. I remember the morning after the first time we met," she told softly as she helped the girl ride out her orgasm. "You told me that you didn't have a girlfriend because no one was willing to deal with your flaws. I see your flaws. I love your flaws. But those flaws don't make you anything less than perfect in my eyes." Quinn removed her hand from her wife's pants as the woman turned around to look at her. "That was part of my vows. I kind of forgot it because I was so nervous. The blonde blushed a bright shade of pink and the brunette thought she was more than beautiful.

She said nothing but joined their lips in a soft kiss which portrayed every emotion she was feeling at that moment in time.

**Awh what a beautiful ending… **

**Keep reviewing and it won't be the end ;) I like 'guilt tripping' my readers as one reviewer put it. Love you guys. **


	17. Chapter 17

The day had finally arrived. Rachel led in bed wide awake, waiting for her alarm to go off. Today was the day that she was going to finally graduate from college and then she would take a year out to spend with her family. After the year she was planning on going to New York and trying to make it on Broadway. She looked to her right to the sleeping woman next to her.

It had been two years since the couple had gotten married. Two amazing years that Rachel cherished. Sure, they had had a few fights but who didn't? Ever fight made the couple stronger.

The blonde stirred slightly but soon settled back down. Rachel thought of how the woman's father had disowned her when she found out about Quinn's life.

"_You __are__ no __daughter__ of__ mine. __You__ are__ nothing.__ You__'__re__ scum.__" Her __father__ shouted __across __the__ dining __room__ table __to__ the __girl.__ We__ had __invited __both__ of __Quinn's __parents __over__ to __finally __break __it __to __Russell__ that __she __was __gay__ and__ that __she __kept __Beth.__ The __little__ girl__ was __with __my __parents__ for __the __night__ because __Quinn __and__ I __knew __that__ something __was __likely __to __kick __off__ and __no__ 11 __year __old__ needed __to__ be__ in__ the__ crossfire._

"_Don't you dare talk to my wife like that!" I shouted, standing at my place opposite the vulgar man at the head of the table. "It is you, sir, who is nothing. You have such old views of the world and what should go on in it while you live in a small town in your comfortable little bubble. Why don't you try living in the real world and see what actually goes on? People make mistakes and get pregnant. People fall in love. You shouldn't judge your daughter for these things you should love her for them." I banged my hand down on the table to make my point. Quinn placed her hand over mine, her strength coursing through me. "Quinn's child, Beth, is in no way a mistake she was just poorly timed. Your daughters love for me is nothing but real so don't you dare come in to our home and abuse the one person who has been desperately seeking your approval since she knew how to."_

"_Who do you think you are? You are a woman who I barely know and you think that you get to talk to me like that?" The blonde man was reddening with his anger levels. The veins in his forehead bulged. _

"_I__ am __Quinn's__ wife__ and __I __will __fight __to __protect __her __until __the __day __I __die. __Does __it __kill __you __that __I __took __her __last __name?__" __I __smirked, __winding __the __man __up __further. __He __looked__ like __he __was __about __to __burst._

"_Daddy," Quinn stood up, moving to stand beside me and wrap her arm around my waist, "I love Rachel. I don't expect you to know how I feel and I don't expect you to accept me. I gave up on hoping that you would years ago. I know that you have no idea what love feels like and I pity you for that. But I am not missing a chance to be happy just so that I can make you happy and be miserable."_

"_Get your coat Judy. We are leaving." He wiped his face and went to the door, holding it open as he waited for his wife who was still sat at the table. "Judy, now." He commanded._

"_No." she squeaked so quietly I thought it was a mouse making the sound._

"_What?" he spat, moving towards the woman but Quinn and I were quick to stand in his way, fearing what he might do to her._

"_I'm not abandoning my daughter again Russell." Without another word the man was gone and the door was slammed. "Can I sleep here tonight girls? I have nowhere else to go." The woman admitted, breaking down as Quinn took her in her arms._

The sound of the alarm brought Rachel from her thoughts. She looked over to Quinn again to see bright hazel orbs gazing at her.

"Hey." The blonde breathed.

"Every morning that we wake up, I am so relieved to hear your voce because it feels like a lifetime since we said goodnight." Rachel leaned in to steal a soft kiss from her wife's lips.

"Look at you being all sweet when I have to break up with you." Quinn mumbled with a smile. "After today you're not a student at all anymore. I only love students so I'm really sorry Rach but this is it." The blonde tried to keep a straight face, noticing how her goddess' face dropped.

"That's not even funny Quinn. Not when I'm about to drop your spawn." She laughed, pointing to her huge bare stomach.

"Fuck me you're beautiful Rachel and don't try and tell me that you look fat because you don't." the blonde gushed, running her hand over the girls pregnant stomach. "There's something magical about you having our baby inside you right now."

"Don't think you're getting any after this comes out Fabray. My vagina is going on strike." The diva said very matter of factly.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh, "I'll remind you of that next time you're horny and _begging_me to do something about it. Remember Berry, I have more staying power then you do."

"It's not my fault you're so damn sexy!" the girl protested with a pout, watching her wife get out of bed and walk around to her side to help her up.

"Lets get you cleaned up and in to that cute cap and gown."

**-o-**

Rachel was up on the stage, going in to her valedictorian speech. She looked out over the crowd and caught Quinn's eye, smiling instantly.

"As my class mates will know, I got married at a young age. I have one amazing daughter and I am about to pop out another," the crowed laughed when she turned sideways. The doctors literally said any day now… a week ago. "All of this has kept me grounded through the year. It has offered me the experience to be there for my classmates and it has shown me things in life that I can hold on to that will help me excel in the acting profession. We have had a blast this year," Quinn was watching her amazing wife hold the attention of the crowd. Since she had heard the speech a million times before however, she let her mind drift to when she found out that Rachel had refused every offer to her New York college choices.

"_Rach,__ sweetie__ I __still __don__'__t __know __why __you __turned __down __Julliard __and __NYU.__" __Jason__'__s __voice __filled __the __living__ room. __He __had __been __visiting __his __daughter __for __the __afternoon __while __I __took __a __nap __and__ got __some __work __done. __I __was __on __my __way __out __of __our __bedroom__ and __half__way __down__ the __hall __when __I __heard __the __conversation __so __I __hung __back __a __little __and __listened._

"_Daddy, I wasn't about to drag Quinn and Beth all the way to New York for my schooling. We would have been so hard up and out of pocket if we had done that. Quinn says she has a lot of money put away but I don't want to rely on that. I would rather she put it towards Beth going to college so that our daughter doesn't have to worry about paying for college like I did. I was lucky enough to get a full ride at OU but I didn't get a full ride a NYU."_

"_Rachel,__ I__'__m__ sure __Quinn __would __have __understood.__"_

"_I__ don__'__t __regret __not __going __to __New __York __daddy. __I __would __have __felt __guilty __and __regretted __uprooting __that __poor __child __again __after __she __had __just __got __settled __here. __Quinn__'__s __whole __life __is __here __daddy. __I __wasn__'__t __about __to __drag __her __from __that __when __we __had __pretty __much __just __started.__" __My __woman__'__s __voice __filled __my__ ears __and __swelled __my __heart. __I __wanted __to __be __angry __at __her __for __turning __down __such __a__ great __opportunity with her education __but__ I __couldn__'__t. __She __did __it __for __me __and __our __daughter._

"_But what about when you graduate? What are you going to do then?"_

"_We__ haven__'__t __talked __about __it __at __great __length __yet __but __since __we__ are __currently __trying __to __conceive __a __baby __I __was __thinking __that __I __would __take __a __year __after __college, __since __said __child __should __be __born __just __after __college __ends, __and__ then __I __will __try __and__ make __my __way __on __the __Broadway __stage. __It__ will __take __a __while __so __I__ will __be__ the __main__ caregiver __to __the __child__ and __with __Quinn __being __a__ teacher, __she __will __still __get__ to __spend __a__ lot __of __the __time __with __our __baby.__" _

_I smiled. Rachel had really thought everything through and I loved her because of that._

"Uhm, there seems to be a slight alteration to the schedule in which I wont be able to finish my speech." The diva had a shocked and scared look on her face which snapped Quinn back to reality. "Quinn, baby, my waters just broke so do you think you could get the car?" the brunette said, moving to make her way off of the stage, allowing her soaked robes to be seen.

Quinn dashed out of the hall to get the car as her wife slowly followed her with help from one of her professors. "Thank you," she said as she got into the car, "would it be possible for you to send my diploma to me please?" the man nodded before the blonde sped off to the hospital. The couple had been taking a hospital bag with them where ever they went since Rachel was pretty much at full term. Every doctor that they saw said it was pretty impressive since this was the divas first child.

**-o-**

"Rach, baby you're hurting my ha,-"

"Ouuuuuuuuuuiiiiiieeeeeeeee!" the small girl cried out as another contraction took over her body. "Don't you dare fucking say this is hurting you Quinn Fabray. Why the fuck did I let you do this to meeeeeeeeee!" she cried out, destroying the teacher's fingers as she tried to push their baby out.

"You're almost there Mrs Fabray, just a few more pushes. You can do this." The doctor reassured, "Now push for me again with your next contraction."

"I don't want to. It hurts. Quinn make it stop hurting." Tears fell down her cheeks in the moment of rest her body was giving her. Her eyes were pleading with the blonde woman. She had been in labour for the last eight hours and the pain was unbearable.

"I know it hurts baby. I'm right here. I love you. Just think of our baby and how we felt when we found out you were pregnant." The blonde could cry just at the sight of her crying wife and the amount of pain that she knew the goddess was feeling. They had decided that it would be better if Rachel were to have the baby since Quinn was so much older than the smaller girl so they had a better chance of the pregnancy being successful and healthy.

As another contraction tore its way through the singer, she tried her hardest to ignore the pain and push. She took her wife's advice and tried to think about when she found out about their baby.

_We sat there nervously, clutching each others hands as we stared at the stick._

"_I can't take another negative stick Quinn." This would be our fourth attempt at getting me pregnant and I just couldn't go through the excitement and then the heartache again. _

"_I __know__ you __can__'__t __baby.__" __She __placed __a __soft __kiss __against __my__ forehead __as __I __leaned __into __her.__ "__If __it__'__s__ negative __then __we__ will __give __it __a__ rest __for __a __few __months.__" __She __told__ me. __I __didn__'__t __want __to __stop __trying __but __I__ was __sick __of __going __through __all __of __the __hype._

"_Its three minutes right?" I asked. I knew the answer just didn't want to think about giving up. Taking a break from trying felt like giving up. She nodded. Silence surrounded us as neither of us dared voice our hopes for the gender or anything that would be shattered with the singular line._

_I checked my watch. "45 seconds." I told her heavily. "Would you check it?"_

"_Of course I will. Rach, I,"_

"_Don't. Please." I cut her off, not wanting to get my hopes up at all. I checked my watch again as she understandingly ran her fingers through my hair. "Whenever you're ready." I sighed._

_She got up silently and reached for the devil stick. I couldn't look at her as she read it. I looked to my feet and started playing with her fingers. She crouched in front of me and I started crying, elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. _

"_Rach,__" __she __tried __to __move __my __loose __hair __behind __my__ ears __but __it __just __fell __back __around __my __face. __She __gripped __my __arms, __making __me __look __at __her. __Her __beautiful __hazel __eyes __were __sparkling __and__ her __perfect __smile __was __gleaming __at __me.__ "__It__'__s __positive.__" __I __didn__'__t __say __anything, __I__ just __looked__ at__ her. __I __felt __my __mouth __hang __open__ as __the __tears __fell __more __freely __from__ my __eyes.__ "__Baby __you__'__re __pregnant.__" __Quinn __laughed, __holding __the __pee __stick __to__ me__ so __I__ could __look __for __myself._

_I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her into a hard, passionate kiss, both of us crying as we fell to the floor. Our lips stayed fused together for what felt like an eternity before we were forced to break and take some air. _

"_We're pregnant." I breathed, holding myself over her while out faces were a breath apart._

"_We're having a baby." She smiled wider, capturing my lips once more._

"Okay Mrs Fabray, there is a small complication. The umbilical chord is wrapped around your baby's neck so we are going to have to get you in to surgery right now." The doctor told her, panic flashing through the brunette.

Before she knew it, Rachel was looking up at the ceiling of the operating room. All her pain finally numbed into a dull ache through the aesthetic. "Quinn." She cried.

"I'm right here baby." The blonde leaned over the exhausted girl, surgical wear covering her face and hair.

"I'm so scared." The goddess admitted as she clutched at Quinn's hand.

"It's all okay cutie. I am right here and I'm not going anywhere okay. The doctors are doing a great job." The teacher tried desperately to comfort her wife.

"Kiss me?" Rachel asked, licking her dry lips. She needed to feel something that wasn't pain or fear. The blonde looked up to one of the surgical team, silently asking if it was okay for her to pull her mask down. The doctor nodded.

She leaned over the terrified woman, pulling her mask down as she did. Their lips connected softly as Quinn tried to take away everything with her lips. She ran her tongue along Rachel's dry lip as she tried to take away her exhaustion. At that moment, Quinn wished it was her in Rachel's place.

The couple's lips didn't part until they heard the sound of crying infect their ears. The blonde looked around the screen to see a doctor briefly holding up her baby daughter before someone took him to be cleaned off.

"Rach she's so beautiful baby. She has your nose." The couple shared a laugh. The brunette let her head fall back onto the surgical bed as she let the exhaustion take over.

**-o-**

The next day, Rachel stirred from her drug induced sleep. She looked around her hospital room to see Quinn slumped over the bed, sleeping. Every inch of her felt sore as she reached to run her fingers through the blonde locks that fell on her blankets.

"Huh?" the blonde stirred, looking immediately at Rachel and smiling. "You're awake."

"I am." The couple shared a silent look. "I love you." Rachel sighed.

"I love you too."

"Where's Beth and Lucy?" the goddess asked, a smile playing on her lips. The couple had chosen the name Lucy because it was Quinn's first name. Lucy Barbra Fabray.

"Beth is in the Cafeteria I think with our parents and Lucy is in the nursery being watched by the nurses while I had a little down time." The teacher explained before placing a kiss on her wife's hand, holding eye contact with her the entire time. "Do you want me to go and get them?"

Rachel nodded. "How is she? Lucy?" she asked, stopping the older woman from getting up.

"She's doing well. We made a really healthy beautiful baby." Quinn stood, leaning over to kiss Rachel.

"The chord getting caught, that wasn't my fault was it?" the brunettes voice cracked as tears filled her eyes.

"Of course it wasn't and I don't want you to ever, ever think that it was," the teacher than her fingers lovingly through the brown tresses to the side of Rachel's face. "Do you hear me Rach?" the diva nodded wordlessly. Quinn placed a kiss on her forehead, telling the girl that she would be back soon before leaving to get their children.

**-o-**

"How is she?" the two men and her mother all stood up as soon as they saw Quinn enter the cafeteria.

"She just woke up," Quinn turned her attention to her daughter, "Momma Rach is asking to see you squirt." The tiny blonde's eyes lit up as she shot up from her seat. "You've got to be really careful though because she's still really tired okay? Don't jump on the bed or on her because she has a really sore tummy at the moment." The teacher informed her child.

"When are we going to see her?" Beth asked excitedly.

"Soon quirt, I just have to talk to your grandma and grandpas." The small girl nodded and took her seat again. "She's okay. She asked me if the problem with Lucy's chord was her fault. It broke my heart."

The adults put their arms around the girl who was trying to hold it together. She felt exhausted but more emotionally. She hated seeing Rachel in so much pain the day before and she hated that there was nothing she could do. She hated that the brunette was feeling guilty for the complications that arose during the birth of their child.

"Why don't you guys go home for a little while? I know you want to see her but she is so exhausted." Quinn offered. "I'm not trying to keep any of you from seeing her, I wouldn't ever do that but she asked to see Beth and Lucy. I don't want her to over do it at the moment." She explained.

"I'll stay in case you need me to look after Beth to give you two some time alone." Judy offered, taking her seat again at the table followed by the two men.

"So will we." Tommy said. "Its okay, don't feel like you have to justify your actions in looking out for your wife Quinn." He offered the fragile woman a smile.

**-o-**

Quinn walked back into Rachel's room, Beth holding her hand as the nurse rolled Lucy into the room in the hospital crib. The teenage blonde walked up to the side of the brunette's bed and smiled, saying a nervous 'hi'.

"Get up here squirt, I want a hug." The diva patted the bed beside her.

"Mommy said not to climb on your bed cos your tummy hurts." The adults shared a soft look.

"You can get up there just be careful of Mommas tummy." Quinn told the tiny blonde, turning her attention back to the baby. The nurse was telling her that there would be someone at the nurses station at all times and to just call if they thought that there was anything wrong with the baby.

"Not that there would be but new parents sometimes thought their kids are dying when they just cough" the nurse explained. The blonde thanked her and picked up her new daughter.

"You gonna meet your momma?" she said softly, rubbing her finger over the baby's soft stomach. Quinn turned and moved beside Rachel's bed. The brunette took her arm from around their older daughter and cautiously took the baby from her wife's arms.

"Hey baby." She whispered, as if speaking too loudly would break the new born. Tears fell from her eyes as Rachel was overwhelmed with emotion. The brunette looked up to Quinn, "Look what we did,"

"I know." The teacher beamed. She kissed Rachel's head and sat on the edge of the bed.

Beth was leaning on Rachel's shoulder to get a better look at the baby while the brunette had her finger trapped in the baby's hand. Quinn ruffled Beth's hair to let her know that she wasn't being left out as her attention was on the new born baby and her wife.

**Heres ****a**** long ****chapter ****for ****you ****guys. ****Hope ****you ****liked ****it. ****Only ****two ****chapters ****left ****for ****this ****I ****think. ****Keep ****reviewing ****though ****because ****the**** story ****could**** still ****be**** left ****like ****this ****;)**

**I have loved writing this story and I have loved the feedback and it has inspired me to write all the new chapters. Let me know what you think to this chapter… I think it might be my fave chapter of the story.**

**Also, idk whats been going on the last few days but sometimes all the words have been joined together? Sorry for that. Hopefully it wont happen in this one...  
><strong>


End file.
